


Book 3: Please - No blood: Tomorrow

by Starlightowl99



Series: Vampire Chronicles: Please - No blood [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, God is Dead, It's all about blood, Legends, Little bit violence, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Drama, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seriously so much drama, Somewhathistorical, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampires, bound by blood, hakyeon is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Taekwoon hates his feelings and his whole world that isn't the same anymore since he knows about Hakyeon.Getting business done with his child, sealing their blood bond again but making the lines in their relationship clear.A desperate first born that wants nothing than love from his maker and is jealous about a simple human.And a human in love and despair. Trying to fight a lost battle, nothing to lose anymore and getting tired of a special vampire.Everyone just searches for acception of his own needs, feelings and fate.Slowly realising it is all about them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... this project kills me.  
> Honestly.
> 
> An emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> Thanks Jonog, that wasn't planned at all.  
> Well but here we are...
> 
> Enjoy it, suffer with all of them, sinners.
> 
> (And please be so nice and leave a commment T.T Even if it is just a small "I love it author." I swear i love every small comment.)

After waking up first he just left. 

 

Of course he woke up far before the human. Luring out of the window ―which got a hint of milky mist on it’s glasses because it is so cold outside and so warm inside and normally temperatures doesn’t bother him at all but tonight he somehow doesn’t want to leave the nice, warm and cozy spot next to the human― he can see it is still kind of dark outside and a bright half moon fights for his acknowledge from all living beings as their light spot in the cold and clear winter night. Having the dawn is on her way ―and she slowly states her awakening with pastel plum and berry red colours. Inking a small stripe at the horizon and fighting herself up the sky bit by bit― the night that has to accept her defeat and so she slowly retreats.

 

It’s actually a pretty nice view out of the small window in this small bed chamber. Why did he never notice? Now that he thinks of it he never stayed that long next to the priest. Always leaving after having his selfish act played out.

 

Well he missed a very lovely view. 

 

That doesn’t just count for the view out of the window.

 

Taekwoon was only resting a few hours because he can’t sleep straight for 7/ 8 hours or longer ―he missed this so much at the beginning of his new life. It made him crazy as a newborn that he wasn’t able to sleep like he was used to it as a human, feeling the urge to close his eyes for wandering off in a land ruled by dreams― even if he was able to drift of in a sleep like state he couldn’t rest for long. His new body isn’t working this way.

 

As a vampire he doesn't sleep like a human definitions sleep. Sleep is more like a deep trance condition for him but he can dream, at least, he can rest but because he is an kind of an undead creature his brain never shuts down completely, always staying in alert.

 

Maybe a vampire brain function as similar to a dolphin. Shut down half of it to rest, gain energy ―yes energy yet it isn't the same energy that comes from drinking blood. It is a basic kind of energy― heal some deeper wounds etc. But vampires aren't that curious about it to have own scientist working on research for simple stuff like this, like humans do.

 

Vampires aren't that curious about life in general. Why should they? They died once and got another chance. So who really cares as an ―more or less― immortal about life and it’s secrets? They mostly just love living their new live once adapted to it. He would go so far to judge his whole kind for not being able to valuing a life anymore because it got ripped from them. Vampires are forced to live a life, yet they are dead. Isn’t it kind of cruel! Maybe vampires are ―deep down in their dead heart― jealous about humans and their ability to be alife? Who knows. He is honest enough to judge himself as someone who has lost the ability to treasure and value a life long ago.

 

For real what does a life mean if you can be alife forever if you are careful? What is it worth?   
He doesn’t know anymore.

 

The biggest problem in their vampire x human relationship. Hakyeon, the human who clings to his life more than any other human he knows ―how many humans did he bring down with him, handing him their lives over like it is nothing and how many could he have killed like humans kill for their food. Too many to keep them in his memory― clinging to GOD.

 

Oh how he fucking hates this stupid behaviour of believing. 

 

Faith! What an idiotic human thing! Not able to believe in themselves at all, not able to feel worth a life ―at least most of the human race feels not worthy even if it is just a little tiny seed in their pitiful hearts. Everyone doubts at least once― but they need to come up with the faith in a non existing… THING, to feel worth of existing. 

 

Sometimes Taekwoon hates human even more than he did already when he still was one himself.

 

It’s not like having faith in something is completely wrong. Vampires too believe in stuff. In STUFF not in GODs. Stuff like blood! 

 

The thing Taekwoons believe mostly in is informations. No not just some pore information texts from lexica the information in form of knowledge!

 

Taekwoon mostly loves to gather knowledge. A nice, peaceful ―and kind of powerful― hobby. As much knowledge as he can. About anything that interests him and that is a lot. He is just collecting it, not researching new stuff. An important difference if you ask him.   
  
Once he heard some rumors about him that amused him pretty much. Rumors about probably owning the biggest library in the world.

 

Rumors… He would love to let them be what they are. Rumors.

 

Due to all the centuries he lived, the sword always vanishes at the end ―metallic dust in the wind, picked up from the ghosts they created themselves― not getting any mercy from mother nature who wants her chemical ingredients back. Not caring about how many wars the sword fight, how many lives it killed. If it was hold by an hero or had to serve a villain. If it was a king or just a soldier. 

 

A sword is a body and a body becomes dust sooner or later and as dust it will return to his birthplace. 

 

But knowledge? Knowledge never fades, never just vanishes into dust ―Hakyeon surprised him with quite some nice knowledge about his kind and other creatures compared to other humans. Not narrow minded and not only concentrating on the creatures living in the daylight but also interested in those who hides in the dark of the night. More interest than a cleric or priest should have in them. Always demanding to get to know more. The habit of sucking up informations is also a lovely feature he likes on the priest. Taekwoon approves that―Knowledge lives on. 

 

It just adapts from individual to individual. Changing it’s shape to exist not only as words but also as symbols or only simple sounds. But it lives on. 

 

Sure sometimes facts are changing or sometimes a few of it gets forgotten but only because some new knowledge finds his place in the world. So to put it in other words old knowledge dies to get reborn as new knowledge.

 

So in the end the most powerful weapon will always be knowledge. 

 

They have their own rules, their own laws but in the end everyone is his own judge. Vampires rarely live in big clans or “families” like human imagine them to be. Most are looners, except those who had a mate. The biggest bunch Taekwoon ever met where five vampires that even lived together! Not even maker and childs! Just… really close friends.

 

Strange imagination. 

 

But maybe times are slowly changing again and he is the one who is actually strange for loving to be alone so much… until yesterday night. The thoughts are troubling him!

 

His maker set him free after he was able to live on it’s own. It is normal in their vampire culture nowadays. Normal to set his child/ partner/ mate free. Setting them free doesn’t mean destroying the bond that connects them due the blood. It means to give them back their free will!

 

As an old vampire who has seen a lot already, he knows it's different in other parts of this world and it once was different in his birth country. His own maker told him about times where the child's where branded through the bite, with the burden to do what the maker wanted. To put it simple they were slaves. Horrible imagination!

 

But these times are long gone at least in his birth country. Taekwoon is already pretty old and he never witnessed those times. 

 

He never insist that his first child lives with him. He never cared so much about their bond either. His child is free if it wants. But of course Taekwoon had to get the most possessive brat instead of a normal newborn and Taekwoons interpretation of their bond makes it even worse. 

 

Worse enough he had to discipline the brat from time to time.

 

Sad! 

 

He hates it. Possessive like hell, annoying him like hell. It got better after a longer time, just a bit jealousy left but still it annoys him. 

 

Oh and how he hated the fact that the old habit of possessiveness took over again when Hakyeon showed up. His first child hates the priest just for existing. Afraid again that his maker will break their bond. Set him free, leaving him alone in this cold world etc. Yes Taekwoon know all his childs reasons and weaknesses. The reasons he doesn't want to leave and fears another child he has to share Taekwoon with.

 

The fear of losing what you seem to love the most.

 

As if he ever could. Not with his stupid, annoying lovely first born because as much as he hates this behaviour he could never deny he doesn't love him. Love not just on a brotherly and family level. Love to a level of lust.

 

Sometimes Taekwoon is pretty sure he gets provoked purposely, until he has to punish him again because his first born craves for his body contact in a violent way just to get sure he is still alive and able to feel. 

 

Stupid child, really!

 

He loves his first born. A lot! Really! That is not a lie. But after finding the priest… Not that his love vanished into nothing... but it got… kind of downgraded? That is a good word to describe the situation. Not just simple downgraded to a lower level but what overcomes him with Hakyeon is just on a HIGHER level. The feelings he had developed for that human are frightening. Sometimes he is afraid he loses control and his feelings will overwhelm him like a giant wave, destroying him like a small island.

 

That would be bad. He fears he will turn into an even more selfish and egoistic monster than he already is. But everytime he is near the priest, smells him, taste him his whole body screams for it. Screams for taking what should belong to him.

 

Making him finally his and his alone.

 

Why? Why is that so? He never felt like this! Not even with his first born and he truly loves that horrible brat. 

 

Until tonight he was pretty sure he could maintain control.

 

A mistake.

 

The blood smell… dangerous! It suddenly changed without any warning and like a switch that was activated he was about to lose it. Well he kinda lost it. 

 

How he was able to gain control back is a mystery for him too but he is glad he was able too.

Otherwise they would have been two options:   
He would have turned him ―which would have been bad because he really wants to discuss this out and give the priest time to prepare― or he would have killed him accidentally. 

 

He is about to turn into a possessive vampire himself.

 

He snorts thinking about that. As much as he hates it on his child, he is about to become someone similar just with more control over his feelings and emotions.

 

Well… he smiles. It's sly. It's not that isn't manipulating his child in this way. Actually he learned to use the fear and possessiveness pretty well for his pleasure. Meanwhile it became really just annoying but useful. 

 

He is ok with it as long as he is the master playing the puppets   
  


That’s how he would love to have it handled but a fact that is as true as the sun is a burning star is that he truly, truly loves his first born. 

  
  
  


Taekwoon is not in a mood to answer new stupid questions neither to discuss stuff, so he just leaves the church. 

 

He seriously has some other problems now. So he left, quietly and quick. Careful not to wake the sleeping human who really seemed to need a rest. Heading “home” to his little apartment he has rent in this village. 

  
  


He met freezing cold air when he left the old cold stone building. It was already cold in the church. Taekwoon frowns. Hopefully the priest doesn't get sick. He needs the human healthy. 

 

Needing to talk with his first child. A fact he never ever discussed with the priest. Hakyeon wouldn’t be his first child he doesn’t even know about it. Why discussing something that never was a question? It was all about their contract, his blood and Taekwoons mercy to not hunt down anyone else.

 

That things weren’t just that easy was something he found out soon. Life played him a bitch move here. Something about the priests blood was off from the beginning. The whole feeling about needing the priests blood in generell SO BAD above anyone else was odd. 

 

What happened last night was the final straw to proof something is terribly wrong. 

 

All of this should never develop in this direction. 

 

Mates… 

 

All he wanted was the priests delicious blood forever and the body that came with was a very nice addition. Yet it seems he even got deep into some feeling bullshit he starts losing control about. 

 

Love.

 

Damn all the gods if they exist he felled in love. How ironic.

 

He doesn’t even feel that kind of love towards his first child and he really really loves him. The bond between them is something very special because he is his first child. 

 

A jealous little brat as it turned out soon. Taekwoon had all his hands full to tame the wild wolf and train him to behave more like a good dog. Luckily it seems his child likes the treatment more than he thought, makes things easier but the possessiveness never vanished. 

 

Really an exhausting topic. He fears that one day he has to be even more rough. If he only could understand why that behaviour. Does his child really fear losing him or their bond? Does he trust his own maker so less? Seriously if that’s the case then he may teach his child a final lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and his first born having a "Conversation"  
> The older vampire finally shows how tired and annoyed he is about his childs behaviour and the child suffers even more but slowly starts to accept.  
> About unspoken promises and special bonds.  
> About silent suffer and feelings that are there but can never be returned in the same way.  
> About... lots of stuff.
> 
> Nobody reads those stupid chapter summaries anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it i'm stuck with chapter 4 but here is chapter 2
> 
> You will finally meet the child and seriously guys... do you ever read the tags *insert evil smile here*  
> And now please don't tell me you are surprised after knowing it WAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Ok so if it is a little comfort for you guys to know.   
> I'M SUFFERING WITH CHAPTER 4   
> ugh

He had called him, through their bond and if Taekwoon is not mistaken then of course he would already be in his apartment, waiting for his maker. This will not go smooth, Hakyeon is not a topic his child likes to talk about. Of course as possessive as the brat is. Taekwoon is pretty sure he has to act rough again to make his points clear. He already had when he found out his child followed him in this town, spying on the priest.

It already made him furious and his reaction scared his child but... like the stubborn wolf he is of course he didn’t backed off completely. He stayed and watched, his jealousy growing more and more as Taekwoon noticed with every day. 

To be honest Taekwoon was waiting that his child will ask him some day. About all this and, hopefully, explain himself and his childish behaviour. But he didn’t, instead he is gnawing on his anger day by day. Seriously Taekwoon grew tired about kicking his childs ass to finally get out of his defiant phase and finally grow up but it seems there is no end to this so far and who is he to make the first step again this time? He has his pride and wasn’t willed to put it down again. 

It really was about time that his child woke up. The fact he doesn’t trust his maker after all is really frustrating and hurting too. It was probably his fault for having just one child for so long. Time to change that finally!

As things turned out like this, they really need to talk this out, especially if his own researches will turn out like he… fears it? No. No, it’s not like Taekwoon fears the results of his research. It’s more the hate that it hits him by surprise and totally threw him off. He hates nothing more than having no control. This situation totally got him unprepared. 

But honestly how to control love?

Before he even enters his apartment Taekwoon can feel his presence, locating him on the sofa, so he went straight towards the living room after getting rid of his shoes and coat. Where he finds him laying lazily on the black leather sofa. 

Dressed to kill, probably trying to get on his makers good side again and oh yes he really should try to behave. Taekwoon has no nerves for childish play right now.

“Good to see you here.” He let his hand glide through soft blue silver hair feeling the other vampire stiffen at his touch. “It’s not that i have a choice when my maker is calling me.” The mumbling response gushes with despite and anger, making Taekwoon sighing inside his head. Here we go again. “Giving me another lecture or threat? I swear i didn’t even get near that stup-” the young vampire cuts himself off before he says something insulting towards the priest and already drive Taekwoon mad at the beginning of their discussion. Inhaling a sharp breath just to maintain his control and concentration before speaking again. “I mean i stayed away like you ordered me.”

Gosh he sounds so bitter he is feeling bitter and he doesn’t hold back and let it all out through their shared bond. As much as he wants to hate his maker, as much as he wants to kill that priest for stealing him away, as less he wants to drive his maker into rage. 

Taekwoon in rage isn’t nice to deal with. 

But he doesn’t want to hold back anymore. Taekwoon is HIS maker, HIS anchor in this cold and cruel world, HIS home… his love. What must he do that his maker finally accepts him and his love he is ready to give to HIM.

“I can give you an explanation to all the things that are happening but to proof everything i need to leave for a while. I need to do some research in my library at home.” Taekwoon still pets his fingers through silver silky hair. Ignoring the possessiveness of his little brat for now. “And what is what you want from me then…” A small annoyed growl comes from the younger vampire. Honestly all he wants is an fucking explanation. About everything.

Why is a stupid fucking human priest capable of stealing his marker from him?  
What’s so special about that human?  
What is happening that his maker holds him short on his leash?  
Why does he keep secrets from him due almost cutting off their bond?

What the fuck is going on?

“I want you to take care he doesn’t get harmed.” It is not said as an order. Taekwoon doesn’t raised his voice or deepened it. Like a harmless small talk voice, like a nice little chat about the weather or something like this. But it is a clear order and he knows it, knows better than to anger his maker but… but he needs to let it out. 

His anger, rage, frustration about his situation. Everything.

“You want me to be his babysitter?!” Now he is the one almost screaming in disbelief about the ―in his case definitely rude― question. “You know how much i hate him and now you really have the nerves to ask me-”

He finds himself smashed against the next wall in one second and feeling sharp bared fangs against his throat in the next. His markers hand clawing into the collar of his black shirt holding him in place. Sure vampires don’t need to breathe anymore to stay alive but he lets out a sharp gasp in surprise when his back hits the wall with quite some force and a tiny shriek escapes him when he feels Taekwoons fangs against his thin skin on his throat. Like an alpha wolf would hold down a weaker alpha in place to show him which wolf is the leader of the pack. But they aren’t wolves and there is no reason to behave like animals yet Taekwoon always was more animalic than any other vampire he met so far. Scary. But it always turned him on. 

The deep growl that follows doesn’t make it better and he whimpers like a beaten weak wolf would do to show he has lost and submits. But Taekwoon doesn’t withdraw and let it be. No he has enough! Is tired of all the rude behavior. Is tired about not getting obeyed. Is tired of having himself explaining every time. He reached his limit because he is sick of this possessiveness, of his child that refuses so hard to grow up and let go. 

Instead he presses his whole body weight against his child, fixing the body of the younger vampire against the wall. Bringing his head next to the youngers and starts to speak in a way to low voice. Dripping with pure anger, mixed with annoyance, frustration and a final hint of a markers arrogance. 

A voice you definitive listen to because otherwise it could be the last thing you hear. 

“Listen very well now Lee Hongbin...” and Hongbin just gulps hearing his full name and he knows, suddenly he knows with an incredible deep realisation he himself has no idea where it comes from, that his lovely time being a child and brat is finally over, once and for all. “...because i really, REALLY have every patience lost with your bratty and reckless behaviour.” Oh and horror, not the sweet kind of horror no, the cruel kind, overcomes him, washes over him like a sudden tsunami and he drowns in it. Drowns in the knowledge that Taekwoon knows about it all. His feelings. His cravings. His needs. His… love. He knows it, knows it all, probably since he turned him. 

Yet he never gave him any of this.

The real reason his maker cut down their band. The horrible truth he now wished he had never craved for. How cruel. How incredible cruel that he has to realise it in a situation when it is all to late.

That the time of hoping to gain his makers love is over… once and for all.

There is another rumor out there, about vampires, that is so wrong like oil in fire: 

“Vampires are cold and emotionless. They can’t feel anything anymore because their heart is dead. They have no needs for emotions in their new life so they throw them away, forgetting how it once was to be human. They are emotionless, deadly killers. Not able to be empathy anymore.”

 

If there is one thing utterly wrong about vampires it is exactly this speak. 

They aren’t emotionless.  
They aren’t cold hearted.  
They aren’t acting on instincts like wild animals.   
They are empathic, especially when they form a bond.  
They feel every kind of emotion like pain, happiness, joy, sadness, hate, love.  
They never forget entirely their old existence.  
They never can deny that there once where…

Human.

Hongbin doesn’t want to hear another word out of Taekwoons mouth. He doesn’t even want to feel his presence right now. He wants to be far far far away, cutting off every single existence of their once so precious bond they shared. Feeling like an imploding dying star he only wants to scream and cry the pain out of his heart. Killing it one more time.

A shaking mess. A shaking crying mess. That’s what he had become under the arms of his marker. HIS marker. He really was pathetic enough to think Taekwoon would be his alone forever. He knows deep inside that everything he did to archive that was wrong but he couldn’t change his feelings. He knows exactly what’s the real reason, that he acts like he acts.

Love.

Hongbin never wanted to fall in love.  
He wanted to be free, independent, knowing he has his feelings under control.

Never accepting it, always denying it yet he was claiming his maker like a brat that refuses to grow up. He knows… he knows... and now because of a human, because of a stupid dirty simply human he has no other choice than to confront himself again with his greatest fear. He can’t even describe how deep his hate roots for the priest.

Now the cruel truth finally had him hanging on the edge of the cliff that reaches far over the sea of nothingness, threatening to push him into the void where the souls of the forgotten ones remain. 

His cheeks feel wet… tears?  
Is he crying?  
What a waste of losing precious blood. 

“Don’t” Hongbin closes his eyes and inhales a shaking breath. So human. How much he hates himself for being like this. “Please don’t, don’t say it.” Last three words just a cried out whisper, so small yet with such an important meaning. 

 

His anger is gone like smoke in the wind. Nothing is left in Taekwoon after witnessing the reaction of his child. There was only two times he saw him in a similar state like this and that was the day he found him ―surrounded by a bloody mess and lots of dead bodies. Slowly dying too― and after he turned him. This is the real Hongbin. The raw and vulnerable one, the self who is able to feel a wild reel of emotions and he tries to hide that self so hard. Even from Taekwoon. His maker. 

Without talking further ―for now― Taekwoon lifts him up and carries him to bed, laying him down with so much gentleness Hongbin starts to cry even more, curling up next to him. Swallowing his first born with his embrace and letting him cry out all his pain while holding him tight yet he makes sure Hongbin has enough space to move if he wants. Getting stained with his childs bloody tears while he let the younger vampire cling onto him like he is about to die.

“I will tell you something now sweet child o’mine” he whispers into dark brown hair, like dark chocolate mousse “I never stopped loving you, Hongbin. I always will. You are my proud first born after all.” The sobbing stops but Taekwoon can feel that Hongbin just claws his hands stronger and stronger into his shirt, that’s now coloured in the red shades of blood and oh Hongbin is shaking so hard. Poor child, getting overwhelmed by his emotions he tried so hard to lock inside of him.

“How could i ever not love you anymore my stupid little possessive brat. There will always be a special bond between us. Don’t! Don’t you ever doubt this love of mine again!” His words are gentle but still they leave a warning. A warning that Hongbin once and for all should stop his emotions and finally let them free. He kisses Hongbin on the top of his head, or the part he is able to reach while the younger vampire has his head buried into Taekwoons chest. Drying his bloody tears with the older ones shirt. “My bond with you is unbreakable and nothing will change this. Yet something strange happened and i need to prove myself some theory. That priest sweet child is probably my soulmate.”

It’s out. He finally said what he tried to deny for himself so far. Still not wanting to accept it either. Something in him fears the thought of a Soulmate and that feeling tugs at his heart. 

“Soulmate?” Taekwoon didn’t noticed Hongbin moving so deep drown in his own thoughts again. Now the younger stares at him, with those wide puppy eyes he once felled in love with, still does. The bloody tears dried around them, messy, giving his face the wild look of a crazy killer. How dangerously wrong a first view of a person can be. Hongbin never looked more vulnerable than like this, not even during sex. “They… they exist? For… someone like… us?” The small voice, still strained from crying out in pain, shakes uncontrollable. 

“Monsters like us” is what the younger thought but he doesn’t speak it, yet it is clear as the day for Taekwoon how unreal it sounds for a vampire having a soulmate.

“The legends are old but i remember my own maker talking sometimes about it. He always said they do exist. For every creature walking on this earth. I never believed him… until know.” He whispers the last words as if he is ashamed ―and honestly that’s exactly what he is right now. Ashamed about his Denial― to admit his markers words as truth. “Did you really ever believed for real that a simply mere human would be able to break my special bond with you? Do you trust me so less, child?”   
Oh he feel so incredible ashamed about doubting his maker, it hurts, it hurts Hongbin so much that he thinks his dead heart gets stabbed again and again until it dies a second time. 

He doesn’t speak.   
He can’t speak.   
He can’t even think clearly anymore.   
He feels not worthy to say anything, no he feels not worthy to even exist along on Taekwoons side right now.

After a few minutes of silence he dares to speak again. 

“You are gonna turn him right?” As he thought his voice isn’t stable at all and it sounds so croaky and whining. “It’s a soulmate bond i found here, Hongbin and as much as i love you, THIS is even more special even if i never intended to find one. So yes i will.” Tears. The god damn tears he thought he isn’t able to cry anymore are back on his face. Running along his cheeks, covering them in blood again. He can’t speak. Pain and sadness took away the ability to form words and they start to bring his sanity down too. “But oh my little fool even if there is a special bond between me and the priest, i will never stop giving you all the love i can give you. Understand my dear?”

 

Taekwoon moves them both until he is hovering over the younger vampire, looking with all his love down at the crying and sobbing mess. “You will always be special in your own way to me” and that said he takes his love and lays it all into the kiss he presses on Hongbins trembling lips.   
Inhaling all the love he can get he let the older vampire kiss him senseless, let him kiss every single tear away, let him kiss the pain away, the sorrow, let him kiss every spot on his skin and way later he let himself drown in all the love Taekwoon can give him, in the most sweetest way he ever received it.

Taekwoon never let his first born alone for even a single second this night. Showering him in love like he never did before. Realising he should have done this from the beginning and he really feels deeply sorry.

He meant every single word he promised the younger and he made that clear in the next morning.

 

He is sitting on the end of the bed, watching Taekwoon getting dressed again. “Can-” Hongbin stops himself, looking nervously aside. He was about to ask a really, really stupid question before his maker decided to finally leave the town for researching some stuff about soulmates in his library at home. Taekwoon gave him an encouraging nod to talk further while button his shirt up, dressing himself to leave. “Would you be mad at me if i… speak with him?” and before Taekwoon could say anything he just speaks out what’s on his mind quickly. Panicking again his maker won’t trust him. “I- I mean really just talking. I swear i won’t hurt him or anything. I just wanna… learn more about him.” Again, wide with hope filled puppy eyes staring at Taekwoon who is pretty sure he also sees a layer of fear over the hope in those beautiful dark eyes. Nervously Hongbin rubs his arms. 

The fear of rejection.

Slowly Taekwoon leans in, bringing his hands up and softly caress his thumbs over Hongbins cheeks before he leans in for a soft kiss. “I trust you, my child. So of course you can do that.” When he looks at him again, Taekwoon realises that the fear seems to be gone. “Thank you. I swear i won’t disappoint you.” “I know child, i know” and with these words said, Taekwoon was gone. Vanishing into the silence of an early morning where people are able to watch the endless fight of night and dawn again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another night.  
> Time passes faster than we wish but time is what a certain priest and a special vampire need to get their mind ordered...  
> or more confused? Time is also ticking for the child.  
> Confused, feeling alone, broken, yet there is no way the child can leave or betray the maker.  
> Thirsting for his love he has to accept it will never be as he hoped it will.  
> Can he still have a piece of Taekwoons love? Can he?
> 
> What will happen? How will things progress?  
> We will see...

Day 1 after Taekwoon left the priest:

Of course he was alone when he woke up. What did he expected from the vampire? What did he expect from himself? As soon as Hakyeon opened his eyes he fell into the ocean of self pity and depression for about the hundred time not able to even try to hold onto something so he won’t drown. He doesn’t even feel like he wants to fight anymore. Did he really hoped that greedy selfish creature would wake up with him, holding him in his arms, maybe kissing him awake? Showing emotions, may showing at least a little bit of love…

Oh how foolish can he be? How idiotic of his human nature! When will he be able to kill those stupid feelings inside of him!

He was the prey, the food source, the thing to play and kill time in a vampire life. Honestly what did he expect. Hakyeon let out a bitter ironic laugh while reminding himself of all this. Since when did he become so stupid to think he has the privilege for making the vampire love him back. Sitting upright in his bed and laughing like a maniac only to end up with shedding tears. Running hot over red cheeks, feeling like burning water.

Maybe his body is trying to punish his soul with his own holy water.

He is so done, losing his heart to a child of the night. Sinning to a point the last step doesn’t matter anymore. His body will rot in hell and his soul will burn until it will perish. Receiving love back or not it won’t change his situation.

His path to paradise and god is long lost and the only one to blame is himself. All along only he put his feelings into this, hoping he can make the vampire show mercy and leave, instead who does he want to fool anymore, he felt in love with him. In love with a creature, born in hell, created to sin, to bring evil and pain. He never put his feelings into is but instead his heart without noticing it.  
There is no way god will ever take mercy on a sinner like him and welcome him back.

No way.

He needs to leave. Leave this town, leave his familiar path, turn his back towards those who once trusted him and trained him to not become what he now is.

A lost man. A traitor. A sinner.

Noticing how the sun already claims it’s place on the cold sky he knows he woke up late. Means he must slept for a while. No wonder. His body, exhausted as much as his mind. When was the last time he eat a proper meal?  
Hakyeon doesn’t have to hunger in his job, the brotherhood always makes sure their sheeps get good and healthy food. But over the last weeks he just couldn’t enjoy eating, couldn’t value the food and that makes him even more sick. Who does he think he is, betraying everyone that care for him in such a cruel way. His body started to rejecting the food and he found himself vomiting from time to time.

At least he is still able to drink otherwise he may would be dehydrated long time ago.

With the thoughts in mind do at least eat one proper meal today he starts his duty. Not wearing the formal uniform. He can’t, can’t wear it anymore, can’t touch it anymore. It feels wrong to the core.

A sinner shouldn’t wear the clothes of a holy one.

So he keeps himself alive through the day, trying everything not to let his mind wander into the deepest corners of depression and doubts.

The fact that Taekwoon just left and didn’t care at all about him makes things just worse.

Hakyeon is glad when the day is over and the moon claims his spot where the sun once sit during the day while watching over gods sheeps.

With the moon the children of day, flee into their safe places, retreating and letting the children of the night take over the stage.

Hakyeon stands on his little window in his bed chamber for a very long time. Just watching the moon.  
Like a Werewolf.  
Giving the round, white, radiant wanna-be planet a platform for his reflection being mirrored in big, wide and sad brown eyes. A little cup of tea, still hot and steaming but he ignores the pain of burning porcelain on his skin, in his thin fingers. He know he looks awful but he can’t do nothing against it. His body as weak as his heart.

Staying there… dreaming but also not.

Until sleep hits him so hard he barely made it to the bed.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------

Day 2 after Taekwoon left Hakyeon and Hongbins first trial:

Waking up to a strange sound that make his brain yelling “Danger” at him he slowly forces his eyelids to open. Even panicking for a short time he got blind because they just won’t follow the order from his brain to open up.  
When they finally prove him his vision is still intact and they let him follow the strange sounds he doubts his vision again when he watches the strange picture of a vampire leaning against the wall, watching him and slurping on a bottle that is filled with a dark red liquid.

Blood!

Or in other words he watches a vampire he doesn’t know who he is, where he comes from and how he got into his chamber, having some dinner.

Hakyeon shivers while eying the bottle.

“You look pathetic human.” It’s a cold voice and it definitely doesn’t belong to the vampire he trusts. “No honestly you look like shit.” But Hakyeon is tired, so so so tired and if it is his fate to die through the hands of another vampire than so be it. He is done fighting. Feeling pretty much dead anyway.  
“I know” that said, he doesn’t bother to hide his tears. Not anymore.

“Here to kill me? If yes please make it quick” Finally he gains the courage to not just simple look at the new guest in his room but also to face him directly by sitting up and leaning against the head of his bed. A handsome vampire, that’s for sure. Almost the same hairstyle as Taekwoon. But the colour is grey… no more bluish bluish, more cold. Hakyeon is pretty sure it looks beautiful under the light of the vibrant moon.  
Something… something feels familiar about the young man. Then his eyes wander to the window. No wonder he feels more tired than he should. It is almost dawn again. His body was out for more than 12 h, so it seems, he slept too long. The whole day to be exact.

A sinister snicker echoes through the room, sinking into the walls of stone. Changing the atmosphere between the two of them into something strange. “No i’m not here to kill you human.” Hakyeon is confused. Letting his head snap back to the unknown vampire. “Then what do you want from me? Blood?” Again, the sinister sound of evil leaving the others dead lips. “Oh you are humoring me. I probably get my ass beaten pretty badly if i even touch you!” If snakes could speak to humans, this is how they would sound. The priest is sure. Only snakes would hiss in such a snarky voice. Slowly a familiar feeling starts to come back, crawling through the warmth body of a human.

Fear.

“Then...” Hakyeon shrinks more into his big pillow than he has the intention to do so “what do you want? Who… who are you?” Pulling his blanket around him like a shield. Indeed he is pathetic. Pathetic and desperate, as if a blanket would shield him. “He never mentioned me, didn’t he?” Hongbin whispers to avoid a breaking voice but it happens nevertheless, letting his body relax in defeat, leaning his whole body weight against the cold wall. Colder as himself. Dead stone. Cold, hard, emotionless. Remembers him of someone. Taekwoon didn’t even though his existence is necessary enough, to mention him to the priest. He really must hate him. Uncontrollable tears are suddenly in his face. When did they start to exist? If this goes on he will cry himself dry. Hongbin doesn’t even want to cry anymore but it seems like his body stopped listening to his brain since yesterday.

Hongbin has no idea when and why but first his vision got red and blurry and then suddenly there is a soft tissue in his face. Carefully catching the red liquid and clearing his vision. It’s a soft and caring gesture and it scares the shit out of him.  
He has no idea how to deal with that kind of situation.

On the inside Hongbin can’t decide between screaming and laughing. He called the human pathetic and yet he isn’t a single bit better than the creature he hated the most, still doesn’t like. Not sure if he is surprised and not moving because of it or if his body just becomes to weak with losing so much blood leaking it through his eyes.

The priest himself has no idea what he’s doing. Maybe he finally become insane but… he never could handle seeing others cry and in front of him, it drives him crazy if he can’t comfort the person then. Probably some parent issue from his past manipulating his psyche to get father or mother issues but if someone cries in front of him, he just feels the needs to take care of the person… or in this strange case a young vampire. “Please” he even got the nerves to rub the cold cheeks of the vampire with a new tissue, collecting the tears “Stop crying.” Hongbin isn’t used to that kind of treatment, he isn’t used to gentleness, to someone caring. He doesn’t know what to do, how to react, how to flee without hurting the human that is so close and he became so weak, so dry… so hungry.

Taekwoon marked the priest. He can smell that. He can smell the venom of his maker instead of the sweet smell the blood should emit into the air. A clear sign and also a warning for other vampires to keep their damn fangs off this human.  
But damn he is hungry. So hungry.  
The blood wouldn’t even taste good, to be honest it would taste like shit. Like dirt. Like really bad wine.  
But hunger is a incredible strong feeling and before the body faints of weakness he demands food, no matter what it is, how horrible it tastes and where it comes from.  
If he gives in then, Hongbin is sure he will only just escape from getting killed because he is the first born of his maker.

No he can’t risk this, he can’t risk to destroy the trust he just was about to finally gain back yesterday. He won’t break his promises to Taekwoon.  
He will prove he is strong, that he is worth it!

But he needs the human out of his range right now!

Hakyeon knows what orange eyes mean… and the fact that those ones have an darker shade of red, not looking like bonfire more like a burning sky at sunset, alarms his instincts. Hongbin isn’t a bloodling anymore but still a young blood. It’s hard not to give in but he can handle it for a while, yet he is far, far away from the control Taekwoon has. “Back of human!” He growls and Hakyeon reacts fast. Stepping back until he hits the bed again. Yet he is not afraid. “I’m sorry but my control isn’t like his.” Hongbin imitates to breathe. Concentrating himself on his breath, he doesn’t need to survive but to gain control back over his instincts. “I’m-” he starts again but his voice breaks, shaky, he needs to breathe deeper “I’m Lee Hongbin. Taekwoons first born.” He tilts his head and stares at Hakyeon again. Eyes back to the warm golden yellow he had before, but Hakyeon can tell there is a difference in the colour to Taekwoons yellow. The one from Hongbin has shades of sulfur not like warm honey, like the burning amber in Taekwoons eyes.

“His… first born? Like first turn?” That indeed was a information he clearly would have liked to know. Damn that Arrogant! Stupid! Teasing! Horrible! vampire. Taekwoon never mentioned once he already had someone turned. A partner. A first born. Hakyeon isn’t dump. As a cleric he read much about the childs of the night. His enemies to be exact! The beasts and monsters he should fight to death and not… not… not fell in love.  
Fuck it! All of it! He probably fell in love the first time he saw Taekwoon and his weak human heart decided to make his life hell.

Wait? His heart? Not God?

Just what is he thinking…

Hakyeon buries his head in his hands while sitting on the bed again. His fucked up mind a rollercoaster again. “No, no he never mentioned…” Inhaling deeply he tries to somehow order his thoughts but his brain is a mess and Hongbin decides to go on. “Yes. I once was a human and i got turned by Taekwoon. He is my maker. My life. My soul.” The “my love” is the only part he doesn’t mention instead he almost chokes at it while biting his lips before slipping that part.

So bitter.

Hakyeon indeed get the meaning very well and the words not spoken but in the air, haunting his mind like a poltergeist, he hears them ringing again and again and again.

“I really hate you human.”  
Then Hongbin left, into thin air. Hakyeon doesn’t notice but the word hate burns itself deep into his soul.  
He hates himself too.

  -----------------------------------------------------------------

Day 3 after Taekwoon left

During the day it happens that Hakyeon notices Hongbin again. The young vampire lures around, looking like a shadow of the person he once was. Thinking a lot about their last “talk” he found himself actually on the caring side. Honestly surprised on his own but he found himself pitying the young vampire. In love with a maker not caring at all about his child's wellbeing, not fulfilling his parental guidance part, not showing any feelings, not returning the love how he should.

Thinking more and more about it, Hakyeon even gets a bit angry, as angry as he can himself allow to be. As a priest it is his duty to take care about the mentally wellbeing of his sheeps. Hongbin is a lost sheep. A sheep that needs to be loved so bad.  
Trying once more to reach out to the younger undead during the day he only meets cold rejection and the result is Hongbin leaving him.  
Great now another vampire abandoned him.

Keeping himself away from the toxic mindreel he simple works. Cleaning like an idiot. Holding on everything he can use as an excuse to not think about vampires.

But when the night comes, Hongbin is back. Again, a shadow. Only it feels more like his own shadow tonight. Hakyeon is used of getting watched out of the dark so much now, he doesn’t even care about warning the young vampire that he is gonna change. He can’t watch the others face, sadly, but he can hear the hungry growl and to his horror he finds himself smiling and liking the idea. Yeah Taekwoon corrupted him hard. The poison deep inside his body, engraved in his blood cells.

“Wanna take a bit yet?”  
It’s like another person is speaking, anyone but not himself or is this his new self after falling? Hakyeon is shocked hearing himself letting those words past his lips. How could he? Who does he think he is? How deep has he fallen, offering his blood to a stranger, to a vampire, like it is nothing? Like he is nothing?

Another deep growl and again, when he looks over his tanned, bared shoulder he sees them, like two dark suns they glowing in the dark. The hungry eyes of a monster, a child of the night, a creature bound to blood.

Indeed Hakyeon looks beautiful like this. Naked, and bathing in the moonlight that’s shimmering through the window. It takes Hongbin a lot of energy not to burst into the room and ramming his fangs into the delicious looking skin.

It would be his last time to taste blood because Taekwoon would break his teeth and watch him dehydrating, when he will rotten somewhere in the dark and cold prisons of his makers home.  
He saw him raging once.

Never again.

But oh he is so hungry. The small blood bags only stilling the basic hunger and his maker forbid him to hurt any human in this area. It was the deal he had with the priest. As long as his maker was here, he could rely on his blood but now that Taekwoon is gone?  
He has two options. Leaving to hunt further away or losing it. The latter one would probably end his life.

While Hongbin had all the trouble to fight his own demons Hakyeon changed into a thin nightgown. Sitting on his bed and pulling the blanket over him. Tight. Like an armor. Watching in interest the fire that burns in those two orbits.  
With one last deep breath Hakyeon makes a decision. He is tired. Tired of Taekwoon keeping secrets, tired of getting played, tired of his love he probably never gets returned. “Move over Hongbin, i think we have lots to talk with each other” and he pats on the spot next to him on the bed.

The orbits are blinking. Staring at him, confused. Then a low voice finds his way out of the shadows. “Are you insane? Didn’t you get it? I almost lost control near you last time! I can-” He keeps his mouth shut when Hakyeon raise a hand. “I think, this is my body! My decision! If i want to get bitten by someone or not. I don’t think anyone else, especially not Taekwoon has the right to judge my decisions.” For the first time Hongbin seems to understand why his maker is so fascinated by this human. Before he can to something he burst into laughter. “You are so strange human” and then he finds himself moving on his own “Really strange” claiming his place next to Hakyeons warm body. “I hate you.”

A weak statement. Hakyeon notices soon that all the words the young vampire uses are just bricks for a wall he has to break with gentleness, kindness and love.  
Hongbin is weak for love, that’s why he hates.

A moth reacting to the light of a lamp.

Letting himself fall into the warmth of a living being that really seems to care for him.  
Hongbin isn’t sure if he can handle this gentleness. He is afraid to get hurt and to hurt the human in response.

“It’s a nice offer human-” Again the priest interrupts him “Hakyeon, Hongbin. My name is Hakyeon.” Hongbin finds himself snuggling into the humans lab, inhaling the sweet scent of the priest blood, leaving a sour taste on his tongue. “Fine Hakyeon” he mumbles “It’s a nice offer but i can’t risk my maker killing me for biting his sou-” he bites himself on the tongue. Damn he forget to ask Taekwoon if the human knows! Better not risking anything! “Hmmm? What was it you wanted to say?” Uh damn the human already seems to resemble him strangely of his maker. Sure Taekwoon would have said it kinda different but…

Scary.

He got attached to Hakyeon within such a short amount of time.

“Nothing! Forget it! Fact is you are off limits for me!” With that said, Hongbin close his eyes and tries to drift off into some dreams. Hoping Taekwoon will be back as fast as possible. “I really hate you.” He doesn’t hear the small snicker Hakyeon can’t hold back. When he is sure Hongbin is asleep he slowly reaches out, stroking the silverish blue hair. Soft like Taekwoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is not dead?  
> Haha sorry the next chapter took so long.  
> I really love this au a lot so i'm picky at what i write, how i write it. 
> 
> Gosh now i really hope it turned out well uh uh i hope you like it >.<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon doing some research about bonds and soulmates, about blood and magic.  
> Hongbin still trying to find his peace with the human, which is really not easy.  
> At the same time his own demons are about to eat him up.
> 
> About a maker realising slowly his child is not the only one to blame of a toxic and abusive relationship.
> 
> And a human priest that gets tired about games and power, about blood and love.  
> Sensing that his downfall is just about to beginn while he already feels rotting at the bottom of hell. 
> 
> About secrets, doubts and questions.

It took three days for Taekwoon to leave, to research everything and to come back. Oh he found plenty of answers on his first two days already but he needed the whole third day to progress all of this stuff going on before he went back to the village. Hoping his child didn't fucked it all up.

  
Soulmates… is it, hu?

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

He arrived faster than he thought at his mansion. How much he miss his home, true home. Beautiful, hidden from mankind, deep in the dark and thick forest, almost no human traces around the area. There is a very small village near but people fear the forest and what it hides. So he and his child are safe here. Not that he has much enemies to fear ―he is so old that hunters don’t fear him anymore, no worse they respect him― but humans can be so annoying. Mostly nature, flora and fauna where always his best friends. There was a small sea a few minutes away ―for a vampire― for a human? Taekwoon doesn’t know. He always travels there with vampire speed. The colour of the water is beautiful.

 

Clear, so many shades of blue and green. 

Especially when the morning sun touches the surface gentle with her arms of light, bringing life back into the world that hides itself under water.

The reflections on the small waves, created by small fairies ―children of air― bored and wanting to play using the water to distract them, like someone scatters glitter over it.

 

It calms him just to watch the scene.

Settles peace in an restless heart, that is damned to stand still, yet full of emotions and somehow living forth in an old magic way.

 

How much he would love to visit this place right now, but unfortunately he knows it won’t work this time. His heart won’t rest.

 

Probably won’t rest as long as the priest isn’t his in every way.

 

So he ignores the peaceful environment nature offers him and enters his home and reaches straight for the library. His favorite place in the whole mansion.

 

Every single space along the walls is filled with books and due to the limited space of along the walls there are bookshelves, lots of bookshelves like small islands, puzzling through the sea, they fill the room. A gallery, going in a circle through the whole room, giving access to another floor. Lot’s of them so old, he still wonders silently how they are in such a good condition, knowing very well it is all due magic. The covers in all kind of colours, sometimes thick leather, sometimes thin. Some with golden metal fittings, others silver, a few even with some metal the old vampire is sure it is made out of magic. Some have really beautiful covers, Symbols engraved, stones set into the leather, others are simple but not less beautiful. Every single one of them is beautiful in Taekwoons eyes.

 

A small lounge area including a couch, big comfortable chair and a small table, with a fireplace next to a large and huge window, that’s all in this room that has nothing to do with books.

It’s a place his heart can rest, his mind can wander to strange places buried deep in his fantasy and let his body stay behind. Gaining energy, knowledge, peace.

Next to the small sea, this is is second favorite place to be.

 

The air. The air is… different. It’s that kind of air only a very old, historical place has. The feeling you know it is special, staying here. Electrifying, tickling even dead skin. Sending shivers down the whole body, in an calming, relaxing way. The whistle of old knowledge rustling through the dust filled air, lulling the mind into an slumber that is old and contains magic, the atmosphere mysterious but welcoming. The kingdom of words, of art, of wisdom. The sound of pages rustling, even the books are closed. The whisper of all desires and fantasies getting answered here.

 

Bookshelves, dark ebony wood, the home of probably hundreds of books. Some so old that even Taekwoon doesn’t understand their language anymore. His marker could read them all. Unfortunately he couldn’t pass all the knowledge down to Taekwoon. His first born. 

Sad. 

Shrugging off the nostalgic feelings that start to claim him he moves along the shelves. Letting himself guide by his emotions and his heart.

 

The library always worked a special kind of magic on him.

It’s not him searching the books, no it’s the books finding him.

 

He also doesn’t know how it works, it just always was like that. His maker told him, the books must love him when they grant him this magic.

He never understood. He just accepted it. Accepted the books and their magic. Never tried to gain control over it.

 

Which is the key to all this knowledge.

The will to not want to control, but wisdom. The need for informations, the urge to understand deeper meanings.

Sometimes it is… not creepy but... strange. Taekwoon often thought about the library as sort of something living. It IS magic, so why not living? Having it’s own way to communicate with him. The books don’t talk to anyone. If they don’t want to share, the pages are blank.

 

Not even his maker had the complete key to all those knowledge and wisdom.

 

It may sound crazy… may sound arrogant but… Taekwoon… Taekwoon knows he has.

 

Closing his eyes he just strolls between the islands build out of old wood in many levels. On the outside and inside. He doesn’t need is eyes to keep open to find what he searches for. 

 

Somewhere in the back of the library suddenly a familiar feeling overcomes him so he gentle and graceful moves his two hands together  ―Rings chiming while touching each others metal. The sound of graceness and somehow magic. In this room everything seems to be magic― in front of him as if he is waiting that someone lays something into them. Then he close his eyes, waiting.    
  
If Taekwoon would get requested to describe the feeling he would describe it as the warm tingling you have in your stomach, in your guts when you know you get a present from a beloved one, when you know something great and good will happen.

 

Like a child, knowing it is his birthday or christmas.

 

A warm feeling rushing through the whole dead body, filling it for seconds with the missed feelings of the living organism it once was.

Vampires can manipulate their body heat, depending on how much blood they have intus and how heigh their energy level is. But THIS feeling is different. This feeling, they can never feel again once they are dead.

 

A reason some newborn babies  ―bloodlings that’s how older vampires call them, also to show them their place in the unspoken hierarchy that only exist in very old vampire minds, luckily. Taekwoon isn’t fond of this kind of thoughts― get crazy and just want to die. Their body and mind having very hard times to adapt to the undead life. 

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

Damn it really is happening. The priest ―he is very very sure about this― has no idea of this at all. Until know Taekwoon never even talked with him about the fact there is no way out as a human in their relationship. He is also very very sure that the priest first needs to be broken to accept all of this. If it is him, he doesn’t intent to do this all by force. But knowing the priest ―and he knows that stupid human well to good― he is very aware that Hakyeon won’t accept the fact he feels the same for the vampire as the other way around. 

 

Yet can Taekwoon even blame him? The whole time he was very well aware of the fact he played the priest a lot, actually yes he was quite a little asshole. Fighting against his own feels and trying desperately to deny the fact he had fallen in love with that human while already holding the priests heart in his hands, even if the human wasn’t aware of the fact at the beginning too.

Fact is the priest very soon noticed his own feelings towards him and knows he has to accept it but trying to fight with every cell in his body against it so he won’t betray god. Taekwoon indeed noticed his own feelings way too late to gain control over them while playing with the humans once, like he has no regrets. 

 

Oh now he has.

 

What frightens him the most is the possibility that the priest will never be able to give himself totally up for Taekwoon, while the other way around Taekwoon has nothing to lose to give himself to the priest. 

 

So god has to die first.    
Then he can claim the place in the priests heart once and for all.

 

One deep sigh. 

One deep sigh is all that he needs to determine a once and for all decision.

 

As soon as he is back there will be a talk.

Then he will give the priest time to settle things.

He will turn him.

 

Soon.

 

Tidying up the library and sorting back the last books he prepares himself to leave his mansion and to return to the church.

With a heavier feeling in his heart than he thought.

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

Suddenly Hongbin feels wide awake and his eyes snapping open like a switch got turned. Scanning the whole room, searching for an enemy in the darkness. All he sees are silence shadows, not even a wavering black demon mass has the courage to step into the priests room. At the beginning when he started to check out this village ―before Taekwoon had found him― he had found out about the strong spells on the church walls pretty quick and they only made him more curious about the building and the priest. Since he is observing the church for quite a while now, he hadn’t witness even one demon having the courage of entering the sacred building. 

 

Still he senses a presence. Bickering on his vampire radar and annoying him in his weak state of a low blood level. Gosh he slept so good and it feels warm in the priests lap, warm and comfortable and… peaceful? Suddenly Hongbin is about to vomit. Creepy, really creepy how easy it was for Hakyeon to break him just with showing off a bit… love (?) Hongbin is not sure about that. He remembers human having different forms of love and this may be one. The love he once had for a short time while having a family… Uh he hates this place, hates it so much! Hakyeons love is not the one he wants. He doesn’t need pity from his enemy.

 

The other vampire is really close now! Gosh he got so weak he can’t even tell in that short distance  if it is Taekwoon yet he has the feeling someone is slowly reaching out to him. Is it his maker? Is it their bond? He can’t really tell but he feels someone strong and someone strong is mostly a threat. Blood… he needs blood. Soon! Otherwise he goes mad.

 

He needs his maker.

 

Carefully moving his head, he glares to check on the human and… he is glad Hakyeon is asleep otherwise the priest could witness how a soft smile unfolds itself on the young vampires face. Hongbin would have hated that. Actually he hates the fact he even smiles at the human right now. But the picture he sees is… cute, kinda adorable? Whatever! The human looks peaceful when sleeping. Something angelic is around him. The thought of angels makes Hongbin shiver. Anyway he has to move and he can’t allow growing any further feelings towards the human.

 

Hakyeon is his nemesis. The reason Taekwoon can’t love him the way he wishes for. But nevertheless that damn priest was able to break him with kindness and love he never asked for. Which leads to the caring gesture of Hongbin kissing the priests wrist as he carefully moves to not disturb the priest in his sleep but to break free from the embrace… or better flee from it. How much he hates himself for it the second he let it happen. This should never have happened, him getting comfortable around the human, even starting to like him. Yet he is finds himself gathering his last strength to affront the the upcoming danger of a new vampire. Hopefully not one who is older than him. 

 

Freezing at the second he notices Taekwoon staying in the room, observing him intensely. Then he let the priest wrist fall like he had touched a poisonous snake.

 

_ How long was his maker here already? What did he see? Did he watch… oh no no no please not.  _

 

He never moved that quick and the fact he is low on energy doesn’t seem to matter now. In seconds Hongbin is on the other side of the room, scared away like a deer while pressing his body harsh against the wall. The problem is… the room itself is not pretty large. He could flee, could use to morph into the shadows… which would make things pretty much worse and Taekwoon would only get suspicious of him. As soon as Hongbin moves Taekwoon does too. First moving Hakyeon into a way more comfortable position ―the priest felt asleep while petting Hongbin still sitting upright― then not even a human breath later he has Hongbin cornered in the place he fled from his maker.

 

He wants to say something, wants to defend himself, wants to explain but his throat went try the second Taekwoons sharp gaze glared through him and pinned his soul against the wall. So he stands there like a nervous dog, waiting for the hit or the mercy he hopes for so bad. Flinching when he feels the long cold fingers under his chin that force him to face his maker, eye contact was a gesture he had avoided as good as possible. Now there was no escaping anymore. 

 

“You look horrible.” That’s all he says, no 'You did good' or a simple 'Thank you' no just a statement about his really low blood level. “You look like hell.” Taekwoon knows he should let him drink. Hongbin needs blood so bad, his blood since he forbid him the village AND the priest. But he can’t let him pass that easily, can’t he? 

“I did nothing. I behaved. I didn’t snapped. I- please.” The last plea is more a high whine than a word but Hongbin is about to lose it smelling his master’s blood so strong. “Are you telling me you are worth my blood tonight, child?” Hongbin flinches again at the cold tone of his makers voice. “Shouldn’t you let that be my decision?” Hongbin shivers again, unsure if he already played wrong. “Y-yes master. I’m deeply sorry it wasn’t my intention to offend you.” He shoves himself stronger against the cold rough stone behind his back. As much as he can while under the glare of Taekwoons fierce eyes.

 

How to form his thoughts into words without making Taekwoon angry.  _ Can’t he see how much he suffers already or is that the point? Does he get punished? For what this time? Why is his maker so cruel to him? Should he beg? Taekwoon loves him begging…  loves him at his mercy. Isn’t he on his mercy enough already? _

 

Hakyeon, who woke up the moment his body hit the mattress ―he has no idea why but he could kinda sense the presence of the old vampire, could feel the touch in his sleep. Not pretty strong but there was a strange feeling here and it more or less beat him to wake up― listens and losing it. Having enough of Taekwoons god-like rank and his horrible games. How could he let his own child suffer like this! So he makes his move. 

 

“There are two possibilities. You let him drink… or i!” The priests voice is firm and sharp like a knife, cutting through the tense air as he speaks up.  Leaning slightly in a sitting position on the bed while watching the two vampires.   
Shocking Hongbin who’s eyes went wide at the move of the human. But way more important is his makers response to them. Those words were like arrows, aiming directly at his maker. Hitting deep into Taekwoon and hurting him. The older ones eyes turn orange in an instant and Hongbin thinks he might die tonight if he isn't careful. Every new flames in his makers eyes does fan his fear.  

 

A growl that could beat thunder gets released from the hurting beast, rushing through the room, filling the air with new tense, electricity and danger.  

The danger of a wounded animal, ready to strike back with all his strenght and to crush his enemy.

 

Jealousy. 

 

Hongbin notices at once, Jealousy and hurt. Dangerous components. Explosive and hard to control. He suddenly wishes himself far far away especially out of his makers claws that are still dangerously near his throat. The thought about that make him start shaking.

 

The priest probably has lost his senses, talking to his maker like that. Hongbin is not sure if this is gonna end well if it goes on. Taekwoon still has his eyes locked with his first born and Hongbin is sure that the fire that awokes in them right now will burn him down.  _ How can he get himself out of this? How to calm his maker? How can he show him that he is not interested in Hakyeons blood at all? Would his maker even believe him in the state he is right now, with his blood level low and about to snap? _

 

"I-" Hongbin is surprised to hear himself speaking and he knows he now moves in dangerous waters but it is worth a try. "I only want y-your blood Master." The words are almost dying on his lips and when the priest snort at this statement, Hongbin is sure Taekwoon is about to slice him open. He looks like it. So he adds a quiet and begging plea to his last spoken words. When his Maker doesn’t respond instead leaning in he closes his eyes, a last plea on his lips, not able to look at the fangs he is sure he will feel them brutally on his neck now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh uh i hope you like it?
> 
> Comments are apprechiated. Please tell me your thoughts T.T  
> I love to interact with you here too, so don't be shy.  
> And it really would make me very happy.
> 
> Love you <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sould i say, the drama continues? XD
> 
>  
> 
> Of a priest that slowly gets tired by many things because he is just human.  
> Of a jealously and frustrated Elder who has trouble with his feelings and to deal with them.  
> Of a young and wounded vampire who is afraid of his maker rejecting him once and for all.
> 
> About so many feelings.
> 
> This time mostly Maker/child centric because they need to move on first.

Gasping in surprise when he suddenly feel them against his ear. 

 

"Only mine? You speak pretty confident about yourself, child." A dangerous whisper. In another situation, at another time he would have given a pretty cocky answer to that. Now it’s neither the time nor the place so he gulps any cockiness down ―not that there was much left― and thinks before he speaks very carefully. "I swear i would never touch what is yours." Hongbin mentally screamed that sentence yet the words were barely a whisper on his lips. Indeed he would never bite what Taekwoon claimed. "I swear, Master" Too afraid of the consequences, alone thinking about it... Would Taekwoon take a peek inside his first born head right now he would probably get a headache at once with the mess ongoing there. "You are mine too Hongbin never forget that." The first born jerking violently hearing the quiet growl in the sentence. Despite being angry Taekwoon sounds hurt.

 

"I could never Master." The words almost died on his tongue. Not a lie at all.

 

“Good. I let you pass so far.” Another whisper, another statement Hongbin is lost for.  _ Pass? What is going on? Was this all a test?  _ He does not dare to ask.

 

“He can’t have your blood!” Taekwoon growls again while stepping back a little bit to give Hongbin a bit more room to 'breathe'. This time he sounds more controlled again and he let his fingers wander over Hongbins adam apple, along his throat as if to state a warning to be quiet now. 

_ Oh _ Hongbin thinks and gulps  _ he will stay quiet, he will!  _ He freezes as if his skin is actually stone and he is not a vampire but a sculpture. “Why? Is this my blood or yours?  Who gives you the right to decide that vampire!” Hakyeon snaps. It hurts him, why the priest has no idea, but the way he sees Hongbin suffer hurts him.  The growl goes deeper again. So much for the control, Taekwoon noticing his hands are slightly shaking. Rage… he can feel the rage coming. “It is MY blood, MY choice which whom I make a deal!” Hakyeon states all the facts, shooting with them at the beast in Taekwoon, hurting it more and more, as if he wants to hunt it down. 

 

The words are powerful but not powerful enough. Only arrows from a bow, not bullets out of a gun. For the glimpse of a second Hongbin is really afraid to see Taekwoon snapping. The fact the older vampire fingers had found their way along his throat placed near the collarbone, while facing the priest now, only pushes the fear of getting ripped apart in an outburst of rage again. Taekwoon in rage is not nice, not at all. It is horrifying. He is shaking violently feeling the weight of the hand getting heavier the longer those two argue.

 

“You are mine and mine alone, Hakyeon! Nobody, I repeat NOBODY except me has the permission to drink your blood!” In a quick and swift move he finally releases Hongbin out of his claws and in another very very fast move, to fast for the human eye, he has Hakyeon caged under him, pinning the fragile human body back against the mattress. With more force as necessary. The priest doesn’t complain about the roughness but his face betrays him. He grimaces about the pain on his arms. 

 

“YOU are MINE!” The growl is heavy enough to let the stones of the old and sacred building shiver and Taekwoon bares his fangs like a roaring lion. Like even them seem to notice it would be bad to drive the vampire further. “MINE” and he bends down fangs out in a threatening gesture as if he wants to kiss the priest stopping only millimeters before soft cold dead lips would meet warm living lips, still so full of the red living source that keeps humans alive. 

 

A fact that will change sooner or later. 

 

Eyes burning so bright and strong the priest is sure he can feel the heat from the flames contained in them. Like two suns about to explode, so powerful burning down his soul to ashes. 

Hakyeon sinned already enough to know it is ok, lying to himself that he is not afraid but heavens! He is fucking afraid.  _ Ah he cursed again!  _ Again his body is his traitor, the fear visible in those dark brown eyes, the fear that makes the human even more beautiful looking in the vampires eyes.

 

But he is exhausted of the old vampire’s games. Exhausted enough to ignore the hierarchy of power for once. So he closes his eyes and when he opens them again the fear only lingering in the background.

 

Which is the most confusing thing for Taekwoon… instead of looking frightened, scared as hell, afraid of getting hurt, apologizing for provoking him like this… Hakyeon looks at him like a mother to a child who just lost his temper.

 

Soft but strict. 

Soft and understanding.    
Soft but angry.

 

Taekwoon is taken aback by surprise and not sure if he should be even more pissed but the priest doesn’t give him any new change to react. “Then let him drink your blood you stubborn vampire. Can’t you see he is suffering? What are you for a maker letting your child suffer like this!” Hakyeon growls back. A small growl, almost not a real growl but it is there.

 

Taekwoon is baffled, moving back a bit.

 

Did he just got scolded from a fallen priest how he handles his child? FROM A MERE HUMAN?

 

What’s even worse… Hakyeon is right and damn it gnaws on him like a rat on a bare bone hoping the flesh would come back the longer it gnaws on it. The bare thought of Hongbin having a better relationship to the priest then to him makes drives him absolutely mad and he has no idea how to deal with that new information. Taekwoon had realised he is jealous in both ways. Not able to stand the thought about those two being closer than he is do anyone of them.

 

About to unleash a new wave of rage on the human he closes his mouth when he hears the soft “Please Taekwoon, stop letting him suffer.” This time the priests voice is soft and calm and the emotions he can read in the humans eyes strangely move him. They reach him deep down in his heart he thought it should be unable to beat again, though it does. At least it feels like it.

 

Taekwoon feels strangely calmed which he can’t explain and he has the suspicion that, after all he read, it has to do somehow with the soulmate bond. They yet not have connected their loose ends but the bond from both individuals exist and it starts to react to the other end it misses to be a whole string again. Taekwoon growls another warning in annoyance for the priest to not step further and then he hears the whimper.

 

Vulnerable. Hurt. Afraid. 

Hungry and craving for his maker so badly, needing secure and love from him like an insecure child. 

 

HIS child. HIS responsibility. He knows and he hates it. But he could never deny that in the end he doesn’t love his child because yes, damn he does. He loves Hongbin a lot and that was always the problem. After all he turned him. He wouldn’t have done that if he doesn’t had wanted Hongbin staying with him. If he hadn’t want the bond between them.

 

“Taekwoon please, i beg you” Hakyeon whispers, carefully breaking free from the strong grip around his wrists the vampire had him pinned down, now having every strength lost while the vampire concentrates on his raging fire to calm down and not end in a explosion. “Don’t let him suffer anymore. He is a good child. He did nothing wrong. He even clearly refused to bite me and i hadn't made it easy for him” and with that he gentle puts his hands against the vampires chest. Not to shove him away no it is a pleading gesture. Calming him like a wild beast. At least that is what Hakyeon hopes he can do. He would love to kiss Taekwoon but he can’t, not yet. There are so many questions in his head he wants answers first.  _ So this must to it  _ he thinks when he says “I'm only as much worth as your first born is, if i'm worthy anything at all” and then he slightly tilts his head to expose his vulnerable neck. He hopes it does. 

 

_ How can he ever be on a higher level than Hongbin? If he let his child suffer like this then what will happen to him one day?  _

 

Still hurting from the betrayal of the blood offering, the last words from the priest felt like daggers getting stabbing into his heart.  _ He wants to make things better too after all, doesn’t he?  _ Taekwoon thinks, sighs and his gaze went soft but still, his glare so intense that Hakyeon feels like the vampire is staring at his bare soul. “Don't worry, i end his suffering.” He whispers and quickly adds “I won’t hurt him little priest. I meant i let him drink.” After seeing the sorrow and fear in the priests eyes growing, realising the double meaning of his first sentence. “I won’t hurt him, i promise, now sleep. You need it.” Taekwoon hums, voice soft and silk again, while letting the fire in his eyes putting a glamouring spell on the priest. “Stop, stop vampire, don’t... glamour… me… stop… do-” Hakyeon, feeling more and more tired with every word, doesn’t finish his sentence, falling for the power of glamouring and the spell the vampire just spoke on him. “We will talk tomorrow little priest, about everything, now rest.” 

 

Then silence. 

 

The priest is asleep again.

 

Sometimes wonders seems to happen and so Taekwoon releases the priest out of his cage of dead yet strangely alive flesh, retreating and making himself sit comfortable on the edge of the mattress. Ruffling his hair in frustration but then looking over at Hongbin. Who didn’t move at all since he let him out of his grip. He has put his arms around himself as if he wants to hold himself together afraid he breaks apart when he let his body free. Refusing to look at them. He is suffering. Taekwoon knows. He can feel it, more, than he wants it. 

 

It is time to end the trial finally and let his child pass the test. He sighs, realising that he was maybe too cruel again. “Hongbin” the soft voice sends shivers down Hongbins spine and he shrinks further into himself, making his body even smaller than he already is. “Dear child come over.” 

 

An order. 

 

Hongbin can feel the words tugging on his bond. Drawing him towards his maker if he wants it or not. He obeys, scared, but follows. Fighting the order would only make things so much worse. Before he can move for the next step ―kneeling next to his maker like the old rules say a child has to behave when he wants to taste the delicious blood of it's maker― Taekwoon pats on his tights “Sit down child” and that he does with jelly in his knees, carefully Hongbin let himself settle down on his makers tights. Only ending up in his makers lap as the older vampire pulls him nearer. 

 

Watching the pale fingers he adores like everything else on his maker, slowly unbuttoning the dark red vest and the white shirt underneath. Watching how those beautiful fingers are shoving both clothes enough to the side to expose the delightful pale and beautiful skin, covering the delicious dark red blood of his maker. The beautiful smell burning itself deep into Hongbins soul. No blood smells so good like his maker ones, he is shure. It reminds him of an salty ocean, of the ice cold breeze, of the clear water splashing on his skin, at the same time he can smell the rich earth, rich grass, god it drives him crazy.

 

“M-Master?” Hongbin is confused looking wide eyed with a slight amount of fear at Taekwoon, questioning the whole situation. He should drink from the wrist and from the wrist only. Not from the neck.  _ How can he drink from the neck? He never drank from the neck. Not worthy to drink from that spot at all. No this spot should be for Hakyeon and only for his makers soulmate. Is this another trick to punish him? Can’t Taekwoon just forgive him, he plead his apologizes already. It is his own fault for being weak. He is really sorry for not behaving. He didn’t wanted to act like this, all he wanted was to be good he-  _

  
“Hongbin” the voice rich of honey and sweet nectar rips him from the realm of toxic thoughts and drags him back to reality. Watching his maker leaning more towards him he flinches a bit but doesn’t move further and then the beautiful dead pinkish lips he adores so much on his body on his skin are brushing his ear. Then sweet words were whispered and Hongbin can imagine the breath that could come with them, ghosting over the sensitive skin on his ears. Light shivers running along his spine. “We will talk after you drank. For now, you passed the test. Go ahead and claim your prize child.” Then he leans back and bares his neck a bit. An invitation for Hongbin who loses it completely. On such a low blood level his instincts starts to switch into survival mode. Following the order with pleasure.

 

All he wants is to be good for his maker, good for Taekwoon, wants him nothing more than to acknowledge how good he is for him.  

 

All he wants is some pure love.

 

So he carefully claims his prize. Sinking his pearl white fangs into the pale skin, through the dead flesh until they hit the vein, containing the most delicious liquid on earth. His makers blood. Taekwoon hums satisfied.

 

Hongbin moans when the blood floats his mouth as he drinks the rich and full flavour of the red live source but stops all too soon already, not just because he fears of taking to much, also because the blood of a maker is rich on taste for the child. So it will feel sated quick and not much blood needs to get offered. 

 

As soon as he is finished the anxiety comes back and like a nervous child he is sitting on his makers lap waiting for the next order. Avoiding eye contact, head slightly bent down. Ashamed. “Let us move to a more comfortable location.” That said Taekwoon stands up, holding Hongbin in a tight embrace while guiding them both into the shadows. Pressing him against his body as if afraid the younger will flee again and Hongbin finally not afraid anymore to touch Taekwoon presses himself against his maker as if someone would try to seperate them right here and now. Leaning into the touches when the older vampire strokes along his back along the spine and then everything goes black when the two bodies morphed into the shadows only to retransform in Taekwoons apartment.

 

Here Hongbin finally let his mask fall and a single tear slowly fought his way along his cheek when he releases himself from Taekwoon. Ashamed for many things he can’t even look his maker in the eyes. He disappointed his maker, he can feel it. Like always. Always the same. “How could you let me pass, if you saw how weak i was. I couldn’t hold it long, i would have snapped probably tomorrow already.” He whispers, trying to flinch away from his maker as soon as he realised what he just had confessed. 

 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry please, i tried, i really tried.” A second tear follows and those big wide eyes filled with fear that never left are driving Taekwoon crazy. "I swear i won't touch him ever again. Master please forgive me." He wants them clear again or at least not filled with fear. With respect yes but not with fear. He is sick of seeing that fear in his first born eyes and the fact it is his own fault feeding the fear for far too long hurts like hell. He probably deserves the pain. "I will stay away, won't go near him again." Hongbin almost shouts the last sentence. Just as things were about to turn good for him, he failed Taekwoon again. Failed his trust. The old vampire reacts fast ―had seen it coming, Hongbin trying to flee― so quickly he reaches out as soon as Hongbin tried to get away.

 

Hongbin stiffens when he feels the iron grab around his wrist, wailing, preparing himself for the pain that will follow. Only to find himself gasping in shock when Taekwoon pulls him back with gentle force and holding him tight against his body for the second time tonight. Then the grip around his wrist is gone, instead one arm sneaking around his waist while the other hand gentle caress along his jawline and Hongbin quietly sobs. Especially when Taekwoon gentle kissing the bloody tear away followed by a soft kiss on trembling lips and Hongbin is limp in his arms.    
  
“Hongbin, sweet child” Taekwoon hushes his whimpering first born “you have no idea how strong you actually are. You hold on for a really long time now.” Another sweet soft kiss follows. Hongbin can taste his own blood on his lips. Letting himself getting caress away in the sweetness and gentleness he feels on his makers lips. “I know enough vampires older than you that can’t hold their hunger for this amount of time. You did good, really good.”

 

Curel. His maker is so cruel. Playing with him, playing with his emotions. Telling him all the sweet lies he needs to keep himself alive, while his heart got branded with the knowledge that he can never archive the level of love his maker found with the priest. 

_ Why, why, why? Why is Taekwoon suddenly so gentle with him, so sweet? It frightens him..  feels wrong.  _

 

He is shaking and Taekwoons icy heart gets another crack. Whatever this horrible thing of a soulbound did to him, to his own horror, he realises how forcefully it crashed his own walls of defense he build up over the centuries to protect himself. Exposing his emotions, bare and vulnerable to the outside. Frightened animals that get their cage crushed they felt safe behind. Now they are running wild, dangerously threatening everyone who comes nearer not able to deal with the forced freedom. 

 

He feels really horrible watching the state Hongbin is in and it hurts. It never hurt like that before. 

If he is not careful now, he will crush the priest and his child.

  
“Hongbin, my lovely first born. I do love you. It hurts to see you still doubting me.” This is the last straw and the walls are broken again. Hongbin again can’t hold back his tears, the fear, the emotions. "I'm sorry for the cruel trial. I wanted to test you, wanted to see you on the edge, if you still would follow my orders.” He is so pathetic. Such a crybaby. Always doubting his maker instead of just being loyal. No wonder his maker is annoyed by him. “Which was stupid and wrong. I'm truly sorry. I won't let it come to this again." So pathetic. He should be sorry not Taekwoon, he should be. Also he should stop crying, how much annoyed his maker must be to have him crying for the nth-time. 

 

He is a sobbing mess in Taekwoons arms right now, hopelessly clawing his fingers into the red vest while burying his head in his makers shoulder and in Taekwoons heart the hairline crack turns into a deep rift. This is his fault and his alone. He has a long way to go, making things right again as a maker. Hongbins demons yet, never rest, humming in his head, never let him sleep in peace. Making sure he knows the truth.Whispering doubts and fears, eating him up from the inside.  _ He is lying  _ they tell him  _ he never loved him, never. _ Why does his Taekwoon love to torture him like this, he wants it to stop. The cruel lies. Getting told he has love for him left. _ How can there be love, he never loved him. Never. He is annoyed by him, probably hates him. Regretting that he ever turned him. _

 

As a maker, Taekwoon notices with horror when he hears the thoughts, he totally failed in every way. For the first time he notices that it indeed matters to him, how his child feels. A lesson the priest thought him way too late. He should have entered Hongbins mind more often. Fighting the demons that build themselves a kingdom here. Now it is too late, the kingdom stands. But it is not too late to attack. Carefully he withdraws his presence from Hongbins mind to not startle him. The young vampire hadn’t noticed him entering his mind. Taekwoon would love to let it be like that.   
  


The damage is done, no was done long time ago and now he has to make sure he can repair it as best as he can. But was he really to blame? How should he had been able to teach his child about love when he himself had no idea and then there was the possessive behaviour of Hongbin, that only made him creating more distance between them. “It’s not a lie, dear child, not at all. I’m sorry.” He mumbles into the sweet spot where shoulder and neck meet while caressing Hongbins back showing him it is ok, until the younger vampire gets tired, drained from all energy. So Taekwoon swiftly picks him up, carrying him to the bed and when he notices, while trying to lay him down, that Hongbin has himself clawing so harsh into the fabric of his vest the fingers started to cramp, he just lays them both down making sure the younger can bury himself even deeper into the presence of his maker.

 

Taekwoon prepps sweet and soft kisses on the youngers forehead, on his head, nuzzling into the silky soft hair and never stops mumbling sweet praises. Slowly like in a time loop he can watch his child relaxing bit by bit and when finally Hongbin calmed down he searches for the youngers lips again. Touching him gentle all over his body while he satisfies Hongbin thirst, for more love, for more touches, for more kisses until it becomes strong enough the younger forms his desire in words.

 

He begs for Taekwoon to make him feel. Like a few days before. Wants his maker to use his body until he can't bear it anymore, wants Taekwoon engraved into his body.

But tonight Taekwoon won’t let the simple desire take over control, tonight he let himself lead by the feeling of love and he pulls Hongbin with him. Making sure they will both drown.

  
  
  


Placing kisses all over the now naked body, following the line of fine muscles, of abs with his tongue and lips. Marking not with bite marks but with kisses, touching Hongbins body all over to show him how much he, his maker, worships him. Sucking on the youngers puls and composing more and more sweeter music with Hongbins body. Not getting enough from all the whining, the whimpers, the moans. Grinding against the younger, making him addicted. 

 

"Ma-master please" after what feels like a hour already Hongbin can't hold it anymore. Starting to beg for his true needs. He needs to feel Taekwoon so bad, needs him inside, needs everything. "Please i-" and he keens when he feels the fangs scratching beside his nipple when Taekwoon softly sucks on it while rubbing the other between thumb and index finger. He claws his fingers into those broad shoulders. Taekwoon didn’t forbid to touch him so Hongbin doesn’t hold back with touches. Desperately searching for hold. Arching against the other pale chest, offering Taekwoon all of him. Bare and vulnerable. "I know child, i know." Taekwoon mumbles, scissoring Hongbin quickly open under loud and deep moans and Hongbin thinks he is about to lose it right here and now. 

 

But Taekwoon makes it so much more sweeter. Holding him close when he thrusts slow and so full of love into Hongbins heat, trying so hard to show his child how much worth he is, to be his. Caressing along trembling thighs, along the sensitive skin on the inside. Loving how easy Hongbins body follows his unspoken orders, when the youngers hip buck up. Rolling into his, such a natural movement. 

 

Praising him, telling him how proud he, his maker, is. Kissing him all over again. Long and deep yet with passion and Hongbin realises that whatever will come, he alway would sell his soul just for a touch from Taekwoon or a night like this.  

 

"Relax lovely child, let all your fears go because you will never lose me, never lose my love. Give yourself to me, i hold you close, i'll protect you from your demons from now on." A promise like a magic spell spoken and Hongbin finds himself in a kiss again. For a second he forgets he doesn't need to breath because he is dead.

 

Moaning his makers name on his peak before white stripes form a random pattern on his belly and he still moans when Taekwoon releases himself in him. Shaking from being too sensitive he let Taekwoon handle his body around when the older vampire arranges their positions.

 

He hates getting asleep dirty like this but Hongbin is too worn out to complain and before he can say anything else he drifted into the black void off sleep. Guarded by the overwhelming feeling of being safe in Taekwoons arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave comments and kudos.  
> They are my motivation to go on.
> 
> Or at least yell at me on twitter if you can't comment here^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon finally coming to the point of no return.  
> The priest needs to know and he has no nerves left hiding his intentions longer.
> 
> He wants the priest, wants everything about him.
> 
> Time to talk about the truth.
> 
>  
> 
> The priest finally giving up his believings.  
> Confronting the vampire about his feelings.
> 
> And he has to accept:
> 
> God is death

The glamor lost his power to the priests inner demons in the middle of the night. Taekwoon probably hadn’t used his power to his full extend, so it only lulled him into sleep but that’s it. Hakyeon curses, after waking up and realising this and the second the word leaves his lips he shuts himself with both hands over his mouth. Staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.  _ He just really cursed, did he? _

 

It’s in the middle of the night, he is all alone ―what else is knew― no one here to keep him safe from the demons that already started to attack him in his mind.    
Well if he can’t sleep he may use this and wander a bit around. Getting himself distracted or at least he could try… it’s worth a try indeed, he decides. So he stands up, taking his blanket with him and wanders like a ghost around the empty, cold and dark corridors. 

 

_ Mine  _ he had said.  _ Mine _ … Hakyeon is not stupid. He has an idea about what the vampire wants from him for a longer time already. He is a cleric after all, he had studied them, had fight them in the beginning, only to realise he wasn’t really the fighting type, more the strategist, the reader, the one who gathers information. So he stopped being on the front of the battlefield. 

 

_ Oh dear god how stupid was he last night to tell the vampire he is his? What did he thought- no that was the problem he didn’t thought at all he just followed his instincts. _   
Who would have thought that he ever would regretting less fighting? It would be handy now, would have been handy when they had their first encounter. He would have been able to fight the old vampire and not giving in to a shitty deal where it was clear he would be on the losing side. 

 

He stopped his walk realising he automatically walked into the sanctuary. 

 

_ When did he allow this all to happen? When did he betrayed his brotherhood. When did he betrayed his god. When did he start to fall. When did he start becoming a traitor? _

 

Looking at the big wooden cross behind the altar, for the first time he notices how threatening it can look. Hanging there, dark due the lack of sunlight, heavy. A warning.

 

Judging.    
  


Depressing.

 

_ Sinner, such a beautiful weak sinner you are. You are not strong. _

_ Sinner. _

_ Everything is to late. _

_ Did you really thought there was ever a way back? _

 

He feels so small. So alone. So dirty.   
Consumed by his demons and there is no one to help him.

 

_ Was it really the night he accepted the deal? _

_ Was it the day he thought first that the vampire actually was very pretty? _

_ Was it the night he thought about how a bite without pain would feel, knowing well what it means? _

_ Was it the day he wondered why Taekwoon chose him? _ _   
_ _ Was it the night he asked himself if there could be more about this relationship. _

 

_ Or was it the minute he finally realised he may have fallen for the vampire, a creature of sin, a child of the night. _

  
  


_ His ENEMY. _

  
  


The flash of an earlier image in his head. White fangs and eyes on fire, baring at him. A predator. Hunting him in his thoughts. 

He shivers. That could have gone terribly, wrong. What was he thinking.

Pulling the blanket tighter around him he shivers not noticing that his cheeks became wet. Why can’t he stop being pathetic? He still can feel those strong arms on his own. How easy they pressed him down. Hakyeon shivers. He doesn’t want to think further about it.

 

_ He was trained to fight and kill, if necessary, creatures like Taekwoon. Trained to be strong enough in his mind to control the situation not to be the one controlled. _

 

_ Praying is worthless now. No heavenly creature that has his sane keep together will help him in this situation. No pure angel would dare to touch him, a filthy rotten human. That’s what he had become, what he is. A pure sinner. Sin engraved in his blood, in his bones. If the angels wouldn’t touch him, then why should god? _

 

Standing in front of the altar he turns his wet gaze from the cross, turning around, letting his eyes wander around the church. As good as his blurry vision let him see. 

  
  


The building means nothing to him anymore.

It is just old, cold stone.

 

His eyes roaming around the left ―the figures of saint and martyrs just figures of old legends nobody knows they really true and any of their stories happened― and the right side of the walls― the holy drawings just worthless pictures― then back again to the huge altar in the middle of the sanctuary.

 

Just a stone table, nothing special and holy. Lost his glory to him.

 

The cross. 

 

The holy wooden cross with the big golden jesus figure on it, shimmering dirty in the cold moonlight. The cross he always admired, like the good handcraft work it is… nothing.

 

Judging.

_ Sinner, sinner, sinner. _

His demons won’t stop singing for him. He wants them to stop. So pretty bad.

 

It does nothing with him. No feelings, no emotions. He feels nothing towards it. 

Not caring about the judging glare from the figure. Knowing very well it is all a lie in the end.

 

His faith a lie. 

His religion a lie

His brotherhood and family a lie.

His so called home a lie.

  
  


That is when he finally realizes.

He’s all alone.

Nothing left, nothing to cry for.

 

He stopped believing.

 

Knowing pretty well what would come, what would be his punishment he accepted everything the vampire told him. Trusted him blindly even knowing it will be his downfall, his hell, his… dead.

 

Hakyeon breaks down in front of the altar, hunching over in mental pain. It hurts, it hurts so much. Holding his stomach while knowing the pain is not physical at all. His vision becomes blurry while tears are breaking free through his eyes. His head feels like it is exploding any second. 

 

In this lonely dark night, where he is all alone and everything that he once had was ripped from him in the most cruel way he screams out his pain. Screams it against the stone, the altar, the holy wooden cross behind it. Screams it at his god who isn’t his god anymore.

 

Not a god anymore, just a imagination in his head.

 

No not even that.

 

God. Is. Dead.

  
  


The vampire won.

 

His world goes black.

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

  
After the last anxiety attack he had this night, his demons decided to let him rest. Finally.   
  
Strangely he felt a little bit at peace. 

 

Hakyeon had a restful but dreamless sleep after his breakdown and felt better. Actually he had no idea how he made it back into bed, but somehow he did it. At least he woke up in bed and not in the sanctuary. When he woke up it was already late, around lunchtime and he felt relaxed, his mind for once still after the last weeks and days of trouble. During the day, he wished for Hongbin to come back and the young vampire really showed up later the day, to the time dawn was approaching and the warm light of the sun mixed itself with the dark blue of the night, getting colder and colder the more the blue won over. 

 

When the priest asked him carefully if in the end everything went fine and if Taekwoon keeped his promise and let him drink ―taking care he won’t suffer anymore from a low blood level― Hongbin got shy and mumbled a quiet “Yes.” Not letting the priest come nearer than he already was ―simple because Hakyeon really is a nice catch for the eye and his blood still smells good enough for Hongbin to give in, probably due to his makers smell mixed in― and when Hakyeon asked him with an slightly amused grin ―that confused Hongbin because he wasn’t used to Hakyeon behaving like that― if Taekwoon showed him at least a bit love, Hongbin narrowed his eyes and vanished just to materialise himself somewhere in the church. Far away from the priest but never letting him out of sight.

 

After his last breakdown Hakyeon was glad the young vampire showed up, being around him. He was glad that he had an excuse for his thoughts, not giving birth to demons again. So of course he hold onto Hongbins companionship, talking from time to time to the young vampire not caring at all if he got a response or not. It helped him. He needed someone around him. Just the presence alone was enough.

 

He would never confess how much he needed Taekwoon right now, in this moment. The vampire made him feel so… safe? Like he finally found his place? After all his years in the brotherhood, in this church he thought he had a home, had a place he belonged to, maybe even a family.

 

Shocking how wrong he was.

 

Taekwoon feels like home.

 

Hakyeon had told him that one fateful night, had thanked him that he didn’t just cruely used him, watching him break like a toy and then throwing away. 

Yet he feels betrayed, feels used.

 

_ Why is he not here but Hongbin instead? _

_ What’s with all his promises? Only empty words in the end? _ __   
_ Did he hoped for nothing, was he just played in the end?  _ _   
_ __ Why does Taekwoon not talk to him?

_ Why does Hongbin not interact with him? Did he do something wrong?  _

 

Meanwhile Hongbin really had a hard time just watching. He understands the priest so much even if Hakyeon has no idea about it. It hurts, watching Hakyeon suffer. But he said he will stay away and even if Taekwoon didn’t resist on it, Hongbin knows it is for the better. For both of them. As long as Taekwoon gets jealous so easy. 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

Taekwoon felt surprisingly won out after he woke up. So he sent Hongbin after Hakyeon first, needing time alone, also to think. Normally he would just claim what is his but this time… this time everything is different. What happened last night assured him that their soulbond got stronger and stronger and he didn’t even officially claimed him. Just how strong will the bond be after turning after having his blood in Hakyeons veins? Honestly he is scared!

 

Ha! That's quite something...   
  


  
He remembered that he woke up in the middle of the night feeling strange. It felt like Hongbin calling him but so much stronger, so much more intense. A thug in his soul ―vampires have souls, the mirror reflection thing is a myth like many other stuff. Without a soul a bond would never be possible as he had researched in his books― that never stopped how hard he tried to ignore it.

Calling him stronger and stronger until it begun to hurt and he quickly got out of bed, dressed and followed the call.

 

Ending up in front of the church, entering it while cursing a lot just to find the priest blackened out in front of the altar. 

In seconds he had him back into bed, checking if the human was ok, if he had hurt himself and only calmed down when he clearly noticed everything was alright. 

Pressing a kiss on Hakyeons lips, as soft as the light of the moon touches the humans skin. 

 

Then he went back, tearing himself away from the beautiful picture of his future mate. While everything in him screamed to finally claim what belongs to him, he flees outside the building as fast as possible. The bond gets stronger and stronger and he really has to act quick soon. But for now he slips back under the blanket to cuddle with his child, who luckily really still slept not having noticed anything. Tiredness winning over him again and he drifts back into sleep. 

  
  


After some hours he decided to finally head out to the church, still not knowing what exactly to say. Hakyeon is not stupid, he probably got the puzzle solved long ago after all Taekwoon thought about himself, he made his intentions pretty clear. Still the priest has every right to demand an explanation from him and he would bet a lot of money that this will happen. As he enters the church, through the main door after a long time, he notices Hongbin near him. The child immediately reaching out to his maker and this time Taekwoon doesn’t close the bond, no he welcomes him. Which leads to an overjoyed Hongbin and it makes Taekwoon smile for a bit while basking in the feeling. 

 

Gesturing him to come over and to greet his maker, Hongbin immediately shoots out from the darkness of shadows next to him after materialising himself in a shady corner. Cuddling against Taekwoon who doesn’t hold back his smile anymore. Letting Hongbin inhale his scent and when Hongbin is done and about to step back, Taekwoon holds him still close and presses a soft kiss on his lips which caught Hongbin completely off guard. “The next few minutes can get intense child.” Taekwoon whispers, caressing a hair strand from Hongbins forehead. “You may better wait outside… and if not then please be sure that i love you a lot ok? Don’t be afraid of me then.” Hongbin is confused and frowns but he nods, fleeing into some corner, near to Hakyeon but yet far away so he can hide himself. 

  
  


After letting Hongbin go, Taekwoon turns his gaze towards the figure staying in front of the altar, staring at the cross.  _ Was he waiting?  _ He frowns while slowly stepping towards the priest  _ Does he feel the bonds already so strong too? Could he sense me? _ “We need to talk.” Taekwoon states, face blank watching the priest who still not cares to face him. If he would, the vampire would be able to see the pain in his eyes and he hates that though. He had to look away after a few seconds, not able to watch maker and child any longer. It hurts, hurts so much. “Not We, vampire. You!” Hakyeon stats and again Taekwoon hates how much the human is right. He snorts. “If you say so.” He wanders along the the holy place until he decides to stop at the few small wooden banks in the sanctuary. A bit away from the priest. 

 

_ Safe space, just in case. _

 

Leaning against one of them. “Well i think you don’t want me have some friendly nice small talk first?” Arching an eyebrow while looking so nonchalant. Hakyeon hates him, hates him for still looking so good even if being an asshole, hates himself for knowing he will forgive the vampire in the end, no matter what because he is human… because he is weak.

 

I'm tired Vampire. Just tell me the fucking truth!" Taekwoon arches an eyebrow.  _ Did the priest just curse?  _ Hakyeon ignores the small gesture and goes on. “What do you mean when you say ‘Mine’?” Here, his strength starts to leave him. Hakyeon shivers against the altar, grabbing at the stone, avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

_ How many times was this place his anchor in his dark times? Now he just should abandon it because a vampire wants to make him his. All that talk about blood and bounds… how can he believe it when in the end the vampire just wants to own him like a property?  _ Hugging himself tightly. Having an pretty much clear idea but wanting to hear it from the creature itself.

 

He is sick and tired of this game, Taekwoon plays. He wants the truth!

 

“Isn't it obvious?” Taekwoon tilts his head while leaning against one of the small side wooden banks in the altar room. The look like kind of bars from a cage someone left there to build them up later. Look at that god, imprisoning his priest and telling him sweet lies that will never happen. Taekwoon knows tonwell, he lived long enough.

Arms crossed in front of his chest. Watching the priest with fierce eyes and interest. “I told you so many times.”

 

“You… You wanna give me the cold kiss? Right?” his voice is empty and emotionless. Tired, he is tired of it.

“Yes” it came so nonchalant like he talks about the weather. Hakyeons heart arches.  _ Does it mean anything to him?  _ “I want to turn you, make you mine forever.”

 

“Why? I mean why me?” he whispers. “Why do you want to turn me? Do you even care if i want it? Am i not just a little toy to play with?” He trembles at the thought of being owned by the vampire.  _ Giving up his human life just like that? No way!  _ But it doesn't seem he has a choice in that decision at all. What the vampire wants he gets, that's the game and he was chosen to lose it, at any cost. He hates it, hates it so much.  _ Does the vampire not value life at all? _

 

“You are more worth than being only a play toy, little priest.” There is a slight dangerous warning in this, but Hakyeon refuses to submit this time. He has enough. 

Clenching his hands into his cleric jacket while crumbling slightly against the cold marmor from the altar. As if his stomach hurts. “Then what, should i still your hunger and pleasures for endless times?” 

 

Taekwoons eyes slowly start to change. An pretty sure sign he gets angry. The priest doesn't notice. He can't as he is avoiding the vampires eyes at all cost. Not able to bear any eye contact right now. But Hongbin notices and he is not sure if he should warn the priest and risk his own life, if he should just flee but that could maybe wake up the predator in his maker and he probably would hunt down him ―as a threat to his claimed human―or if he just should hold still and not making any noises at all. Becoming invisible as good as possible. Just why doesn’t get his maker to the point? Why is he not directly telling the priest? This is not just about the soulbound Hongbin notes.   
  
This is also about Hakyeon, his god and Taekwoons jealousy.

 

Yes that is probably the best solution, at least the one he won’t bring himself in danger. Uh he should have listened this one damn time, waiting outside for Taekwoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo here we go hehehehe
> 
> This is the beginning of the last fall.  
> Don't worry i still ahve a bit to write.
> 
> Currently i'm on chapter 8 but i need a break from this fic bc believe it or not but it drains my energy.  
> So sometimes i have to write on other wips further.
> 
> But uh since i update chapter 6 now i really need to finish chapter 8 O.O   
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Well i hope you don't have to suffer for long XD  
> I try to finish it soon so i can update chapter 7 next weekend.
> 
> BUT i don't promise anything XD
> 
>  
> 
> So leave kudos and comments if you like this chapter.  
> Tell me your thoughts, tell me what you love, what you dislike.  
> Tell me how do you think this will go.
> 
> Ah ah, sweet Neo, sweet Leobin, sweet Neobin.  
> I truly am a trash for this combination, LOL


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapping, snapping and a lot of snapping.
> 
> That's all.   
> That's the summary.

Hakyeon is pretty sure he knows why the vampire wants him. The monster told him. Told him that his blood smells special for him and it makes him chuckle in irony. Continuing and not even thinking about the vampire near to him and the answers he would get Hakyeon speaks further. Not thinking of how bad it could end if he pushes all the buttons, triggering everything in the vampire. He doesn't care about anything like this at all the moment he just wants the truth once and for all! Hakyeon snapped. 

 

“Is it about that you cruel monster? That you don't wanna let me go? Having me in your claws forever because my blood is that special to you? You greedy monster!” He spits the last words.

“My life means nothing to you, doesn't it? My will, my heart, my feelings. All this is nothing worth in your eyes. You don't value any of it! All you care for is the blood!” He cries and screams his words into the dead silence of the church. 

 

While hearing the human talking and throwing all his accusations at him, blaming him for all his fears, mistakes and doubts, Taekwoon can feel how a tsunami of pure anger washes over him. If he isn't careful now he might kill Hakyeon with an outburst of blind rage. So he tries to breath steady and stay in control and this task is harder and harder to handle with every word that leaves the priest lips. He can feel Hongbins fear and the fact his child tries to cut himself off, to avoid getting in the lines between. 

 

“You ripped everything from me in your cruel game. You enjoyed seeing me break after all. Playing with me like you wanted and now you really want to play the god i got ripped off from and end my life?!” The priest screams at the vampire now. Totally losing it. He screams a second time when Taekwoon has enough, moving in vampire speed, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform and smashes his back harshly against the altar surface. 

 

Now it’s his turn to snap. Sick about being polite and nice. Sick about Hakyeons mindset. Tired about the whole situation. 

 

After all the air has left the priests lungs he let out wretched whimpers, due the pain still shooting through his back after it got crashed against the black-grey marble surface. Hakyeon is sure that it could be even broken, the vampire wouldn’t mind anymore. The decoration, a golden cross and some flowers, flying to the ground as he knocked them off the altar with his hands. A sound of metal against stone clangs through the air when the decoration fells. The vampires body weight pinning him down. 

 

Somewhere in the church Hakyeon can hear Hongbin trying to suppress his fearful whimpers. Even the young vampire isn’t used to an outburst like this. Afraid Taekwoon may noticing him and seeing him as a threat in this state of rage he presses himself violently against the wall of stone and kinda starts praying. Ignoring the rough surface of the stone walls that start to ruin his clothes while pressing against them. Clawing his hands violently into his own arms he stands there and shakes, looking down to the ground. Wanting nothing more than to vanish but he can’t. If he would flee now Taekwoon would hunt him down, controlled by the animalic old instincts that took over and he doesn’t want his makers attention at all. He maybe wouldn’t survive it when Taekwoon is slipping into his berserking state and he starts praying for the priest too.

 

_ Am i crazy losing my control like this? Am i crazy angering him so much? Do i have a death wish?  _ Suddenly Hakyeon isn't sure if he will survive the vampires next attack. His vision is infiltrated by black and white dots, dancing in front of his eyes. His head is spinning. Something in him is screaming, something in him wants nothing more than to give in right here and now.

 

“Oh you damn little human!” Taekwoon hisses. Fangs bared, eyes glowing. “How dare of you to make me responsible for your confused feelings, your fucked doubts, your damn god!” He grabs the priest tighter at his collar. “I'm so sick and tired of you and your stupid believings in a god. GOD IS DEATH STOP SEARCHING FOR ONE!” Taekwoon screams and his eyes are shining like real bonfire. Wild, untamed, destructive, is the dangerous orange colour palette Hakyeon sees in the iris. The iris is burning.

 

He never was more afraid of Taekwoon than now. Not even able to form words again, not able to move his body, not able to defend himself at all, he has no other choice than to be at the vampires mercy right now. A terrifying position. 

He looks at the vampire with eyes wide due to shock when the creature screams at him.  _ I'm gonna die. He will kill me i'm sure. He has enough from me. I'm nothing worth in his eyes. _

Taekwoon goes raging on. “You filthy little priest i can't stand it anymore that you believe in NOTHING so much instead of praying at me.”  _ What? What is the vampire implying at?  _

 

“How dare of you to doubt me, doubting my graceness for you and your fragile human existence. Didn't i prove you enough to get accused and crushed like this! Didn’t i promised you? Weren’t i there to catch you on your downfall?” He is only a few millimeters above Hakyeons face, glaring at him with fire in his eyes, filled with rage and wild emotions. 

“But fine priest, call me cruel, call me greedy. Then i will be a selfish monster taking you like i want.” He laughs and it is the cruelest and most horriefied sound that ever echoed through the stone walls of this sacred building. 

 

The picture underneath him is everything for his vampire self and how easy it would be to lose control now. To just finally take what belongs to him. Everything in him screams to finally turn his mate. 

 

Hakyeon became a shaking mess under the vampire. Pinned down on the most holy place in this church he gets reminded in the most cruel way who is on top and who not. Who is hunter, who is prey, who will decide about his one and only life. Breathing harshly he can do nothing and so the tears flowing uncontrollable along. 

Something in him screams so loud and badly for those dangerous fangs that it scares him even more. Not just scared about the unknown, no Hakyeon is also scared of himself. 

 

“Seems now you finally remember that it was a stupid idea to anger me, hu?” He whispers and licks a few tears from the priest cheeks. ‘“You know i could end it… right here and now. Being the selfish cruel monster you want me to be…” and he let his fangs wander along Hakyeons neck. “Turn you, on the place you once treasured the most and finally showing everyone who your maker is.”

 

Which only leads to more tears and to more shaking. Hakyeon didn't now a human body was able to shake this hard. “N-n-no” he whispers hoarsely and so silent a normal human ear would probably never heared it.

“I-i… please… pl-please i.” He gasps feeling the fangs stopping on a special spot on his neck. “M-m-mercy” he whimpers like a broken scared little animal. “Mer-cy” he sobs violently. “Mercy” a sob “Mercy, Mercy.” It sounds like a mantra and it probably is exactly this. A prayer. 

  
  


The answer comes in a change of position. Taekwoon grabs his left wrist and pulls him away from the altar, dancing around the priest in a swift and quick move, claiming the space behind the human and pressing their bodies together. Back to chest and Hakyeon gasps at the gentle force he gets manhandled. Really he should be used being the vampires doll after all but getting used and accepting it are two different points. Neither moving nor questioning things further the cleric holds still, able to handle his trembling back it calmed down to quivering. To be honest Hakyeon questions if he should stop breathing if that would calm down the monster he awoke. 

 

Moving his right hand in an almost surreal gesture ―surreal because it was so out of place compared to the outburst of rage from seconds before―  his long pale fingers find their way under the priests chin. Holding the jawline in a relaxed but dominant grip and pushing the head aside so he has full access to the beautiful, so beautiful golden shimmering neck that drives him crazy in his dreams (yes vampire can dream). Feeling the heartbeat dancing faster in the humans chest again, the muscles contracting harder again. What a beautiful rhythm, ne never can get enough of this beat. 

“You really make me crazy, little priest.” Taekwoon whispers against the hot skin at his tanned neck. A soft kiss gets placed on still living hot skin. “You know i run out of patience…”

 

Hakyeon knows he is pathetic but he can’t hold back the whimpers that oh so lightly slip through his lips and his body secretly gives away that he is way more comfortable in that position than he tries to show. Smirking to himself the vampire made his decision. He won’t let the priest go away with his act. He can’t deal with a second brat, so better putting his little priest in place right now.   
  
So he moves the dangerous fangs along the neck, the only warning he gives the priest before he stops at the puls. Hakyeons body can’t decide between joy about what will come and fear about what will come and it shows. “D-Don’t, don’t don’t, don-” the priests voice goes higher with every word until the last plea ends in a weak scream when the fangs cut through the living flesh of the humans body and the scream ends in panting and small whimpers as the venom kicks in. How ashamed he is to admit he missed this. Missed the vampires fangs on him, missed the venom kicking in, missed the feeling of fading blood, missed the way the vampire teases him, holds him, cares about him.

 

It really must be love and he is doomed. Hakyeon closes his eyes while trying not to think of the end of his humanity. 

 

Did he really believed Taekwoon would only interested in his pure virginity?    
Naive.

 

Naive and pathetic.

 

Two things Hakyeon has to admit, he really is a champion in it.

 

Oh the venom. Such a horrible drug, such a beautiful drug. He wants more, needs more. Now this is how a drug addict must feel. The venom in his veins, in his blood, doing things to him he can’t explain without dirtying his mind. Not that this would matter anymore. The way Taekwoon feels against him.  _ So close _ . Filthy. He moans.  _ So close, so close _ . Quietly but not quietly enough for Taekwoon to get unheard. Dirty.  _ So fucking close.  _ A sharp suck from the vampire, he moans again, this time a bit louder. Feeling used.  _ More more, he needs more, needs the vampire.  _ Wanting to get touched so bad. The urgent need to feel the vampire on his skin, having Taekwoons touches engraved on it.  _ Sinner, sinner.  _ How deep had he fallen, craving for that monster even after the vampire abused him not a minute ago.  _ You are such a sinner, welcome to hell. You lost, lost your fight, sinner.  _

 

He could accept that, as long as he knows the vampires love is his but he doesn’t even know how much a vampire can fall in love.  _ Heaven doesn’t want you anymore. You are too far gone.  _   
Hongbin told him they can and he really wants to believe. Wants so bad to believe in this knowledge, not knowing if it is just illusion in the end. A beautiful illusion. He trembles slightly. His knees get week. It would be beautiful if that monster that he craves so much for, would be able to love him back. He wants to believe, so bad, so bad.

 

Maybe he indeed found something real to believe in. Is it time to abandon god once and for all? 

 

Exhaustion hit him, feeling dizzy a bit and he is unsure if he should tell the vampire to stop, if Taekwoon would stop at all or just stick to his cruel promise from before. Taking him here and now. It is worse a try, also… also he wanted something else and if he should give himself to Taekwoon the vampire has to accept the upcoming deal he has in mind.

 

“S-stop… please.” It is a weak whimper but Taekwoon indeed has mercy. He was about to stop anyway. As soon as Hakyeons blood had touched his lips he felt the anger washing away like nothing ever had happened. But he refused to show it, teaching the priest a lesson instead. Letting go of the two small wounds he won’t heal this time. There should be scars to remember, instead he kisses softly into the palm of Hakyeons hand he still has in his meanwhile loose grip. A calming gesture. “I... “ the priest takes a deep breath before he speaks further “Taekwoon i- i want Hongbin to bite me too, only then i will submit myself to you completely and voluntarily.” He whispers but in Taekwoons ears the words sound like thunder.  _ What!?  _ Without noticing it his grip around the humans wrist gets stronger again.

 

“Why Hakyeon, why?” Is Taekwoon disappointed? He sounds like he is. “First i want to bond with him too, second i can’t watch him suffer next to you any longer. If he wants to drink... i… i want him to.” There is no reaction and Hakyeon know this is a bad sign so he takes the discussion to the next level. Guilt!

“What did i told you when i made the deal with you? No one gets to suffer, than me. That also applies for your child. Do you really think i will watch him hunting around when i already made a deal with another vampire to suck my blood? That’s naive of you.” Slowly Hakyeon let his hand glide along the vampires arm whose fingers are securing not his jawline anymore but his neck now. The gesture is calming. Hakyeon doesn't want to raise more anger in the vampire than he already did. 

 

With those words Taekwoon is lost. He feels like he just got slapped into the face. He close his eyes, counting down to ten. Slowly loosing the grip he has around the priests neck and gentle placing his hand on his chest. His feelings a mess, a storm, a fire, uncontrollable. How can Hakyeon request something like this when… of course he can. He never told the priest anything, so what does he think he is doing? There is no way the priest would make him suffer and angry like this when he had known… he never told him. So it is his own fault. 

 

Taekwoon wants to punch himself for not talking earlier about the soulmate stuff.

 

“Don’t try to bribe me with our contract stupid little priest. Our contract is between you and me and no one else. How i handle my child is not your concern human.” Those words, sharp and a warning, were whispered cold into his ear before, again in such a contrast, the next words were sweet again. “I won’t let him suffer like this anymore. It was a test, little priest, a trial to see if he really is worth it.”   
  


Then there still is silence and Hakyeon things he once and for all played wrong, he has all his cards out and he made the wrong move. So he is surprised to hear the soft sweet voice he knows from the beginning of their meetings speaking up. “I understand your motives but it doesn’t work this way, little priest. If you want to bond with my child you must let him drink your vampire blood. There can be no simple bond between a human and vampire just because the vampire drank from the human.”   
  


Hongbin oh his dear child he had forgot about him completely in his wave of rage. Taekwoon feels so sorry and he let is slip through the bond. He had noticed how his outburst of pure rage affected the younger and made him behave like a scared small animal in front of a predator but he couldn’t to anything, his whole rage coming at the priest, totally out of control.  _ How must the younger have felt through their bond? He made his lovely first born fear him like a monster again. Did he learn nothing? Didn’t he promised himself to make things finally better? Yet he snapped like this and scared his child to death again!  _ The old vampire scolds himself in his thoughts. 

  
Hakyeon is surprised to hear that. Didn’t Taekwoon mentioned a bond between them before they both snapped? “But didn’t you say-” One of the fingers that hold him still in place moves to seal his lips and he follows the silent order, closing his mouth and let the finger lock it. “Don’t interrupt me, little priest i’m not done yet.” Taekwoon accepts the apologetic whimper. “Where was i? Ah yes. So if you want to bond with my Hongbin you have to let him drink your blood after the turn and he must let you drink his to complete the bond.” The second kiss on the still open wound follows. Sweet and soft. Caring. What a contrast to the brutally bite just seconds ago. The priest keeps quiet again. Feeling that there is a statement coming to his second point of the deal.    
  


He truly is and idiot. Taekwoon admitted to himself while speaking. Such a fool he is, not noticing how he is about to break everything he tries so hard to keep safe because he is selfish, selfish and ignorant. 

 

How much he hates the truth he knows for so long but denied it just to protect himself.

 

Selfish.

 

He wouldn’t wonder if Hakyeon would never forgive him for his actions.

 

A selfish bastard, indeed.    
  
“You are a cruel and selfish bastard vampire, you know that?”    
The truth hurts but hearing it from the one he lost his heart too, it feels like dying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked the rollercoaster? ^^
> 
> Ah i really enjoyed the snapping parts.  
> I hope you too.
> 
> If yes i would appreachiate a comment and kudos.   
> It really means a lot to me to read your thoughts about it.   
> Also it is so much motivation. It pushes me forward.
> 
> Love you <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones walls are breaking.  
> Someone has to accept.  
> Someone finally speaks the truth.
> 
> Someone has a hard time to believe in Someone but tries his best. 
> 
> And someone finally realises his true power, accepting his fate.
> 
>  
> 
> Somehow they all find another part to their own luck

Taekwoon close his eyes, counting down to ten. Slowly loosing the grip he has around the priests wrist and jawline and gentle placing his hands along the humans hips before moving the priest around to face him again. He wants himself losing in those deep brown eyes which are so full of love even in fear, in agony, in pain. 

 

So much love.

 

The priest has so much love.

 

Since he knows, Taekwoon wonders if Hakyeon bears the love he doesn’t have anymore. He marked him, he made sure Hakyeon is his and his alone. Isolating him from everyone while not letting him know everything. To protect himself, his ego, his pride. Not mentioning Hongbin. Not mentioning any feelings. Just taking, never giving.

 

A selfish bastard.

He knows his sins to well, every single one.

 

“I know.”

 

Feelings, that he had denied for so long, finally hitting Taekwoon -hard, it hurts, hurts so deep in his death heart that still kind of beats due to an old magic no one can explain. (Seriously vampire magic is a riddle, even for the most vampires themselves.) Hurting so fucking bad he wants nothing more than to hit his claws into it and rip it out wishing for it to stop beating once and for all.

 

He hates that pain. Never wanted to feel it again.

Never asked to fall in real uncontrollable love again.

 

His left cheek feel wet. Is there something in his eye? What is that red liquid that is cornering in his eyes making his vision a bit blurry?

Hakyeon blinks. Once. Twice. Not believing what he just witness.

Taekwoon sheds a single tear.

 

A tear.

 

A red small stripe of blood running along from the eye, over the pale cheek, stopping at the jawline.

Holding on for dear life there, afraid to let go, afraid to fall.

 

A tear. 

For real.

 

“It’s not just simple about blood in the way you think, Hakyeon. It is far more complicated.” Pressing the words violently out of his mind, making them leave his lips. His head hurts. Hurts so much. His head? No it’s the bond. It’s the bond that drives him crazy and hurts him because he denied it for so long. Made them both suffer for so long. “It’s about soulmates” Taekwoon inhales a deep breath because he needs to do something to channel his energy for the next words “It’s about blood, about a special bond, about… about... love.” Every sound seems to be dead after the last word was whispered ―no it barely made it out alive between the vampires lips, almost dying too as it slips with all his last power out of dead lips― the church hall soaked in a sickness silence. 

 

Maddening.

 

Hakyeons eyes went wide after that statement and suddenly everything clicks into place. Now he understands everything -or at least he is sure he does. It was the last part of a puzzle he needed to know the shape to put it into the place it fits, showing him the whole picture.

 

How did he not noticed earlier? 

 

“You are mine.” The vampire mumbles and pressing the priest gentle but firm stronger against him. Afraid the human may flee, which is absurd and his brain knows but old instincts are old instincts. Nuzzling into the spot between neck and shoulder. Inhaling the scent of his soulmate, of his… love. Is this still simple love or exists there something even more intense? It was a long long time ago since he felt something deep and utterly true like this ―who is he kidding this sound as if he doesn’t love Hongbin which is wrong he truly loves his child! This shit is just on another scary level. Scary because he can’t control it like the love for his child― It must be love can only be real true love. As he accepted it a heavy weight that lingered on his shoulders for too long feels finally lifted. 

 

Gone..

 

Realising that Taekwoon just broke and for the first time the priest witnesses a vulnerable state of the vampire ―if the truth is spoken and this soulbond turns out to be right than this will be the most vulnerable state the vampire can get in ever, but these thoughts aren’t in the priests head yet― Hakyeon can feel his mother instinct taking control over him. It triggers him to see his lovely child of the night so broken and bare, it triggers him to the point it breaks his fragile human heart. His arms sneaking around the vampires waist on autopilot. The cold, stoic, arrogant, teasing vampire just broke.    
  


Because of him. 

A simple human.

 

_ A soulbound… soulmate.  _

 

Finally Hakyeon realises the power he has over Taekwoon.

A power only one can have if there is love.

 

“A soulbound… like soulmate…” Hakyeon whispers, still progressing and staring bewildered at the vampire. The “Yes.” that is whispered against his skin, makes his hair raise and shivers running down along his whole body.

 

A very very very special bound. He had once read a few little texts about it in very very old books he found in the forbidden section of the cleric library ―yes he sneaked in one night, who would have thought that the perfect student would do this? No one so he had the perfect alibi― but those books never mentioned the bound with the undead kind. Not to mention that creature and human bonds are very rare in general. 

 

At this point, he knows he has forgiven Taekwoon because it was their destiny from the beginning and there is nothing you can do against a soulbond so he reaches out to finally warm up the cold heart and make the dead organ beating in a special rhythm again. He breaks down the last bricks of every wall the old vampire had build up around him, crushing them to imaginary dust. Taekwoon doesn’t need a wall to protect himself ever again.

 

Now this became Hakyeons job.

 

“I’m sorry little priest, i never wanted to let it come this far. I never… “ he takes a breath, just to help him concentrating on what to say “But i realised, in that night when i had bitten you… that this is deeper than i thought.” Taekwoons voice for the first time talking to Hakyeon has lost a huge amount of power. “So much deeper.” The priest suddenly understands everything now. Everything became clear. He realises the weight of the burden on Taekwoons shoulders, realises why the older vampire hold back and acted cold, trying to deny his feelings because of his first born. To protect himself, to protect Hongbin and probably to protect him ―the priest. The way why Hongbin acted so strange even after they had learned more about each other.

 

_ He loves his maker  _ Hakyeon thinks. It is so simple. Hongbin loves his maker and Taekwoon had to break his heart because of a soulmate.  _ Jes-  _ Hakyeon cuts himself off in his thoughts. Wrong word to speak now.  _ A soulmate, a soulbond. Wow... _ A special magic, stronger than only bound by blood. He can never love his first born like he loves him ―a human priest. That explains the strange feelings since the day he got marked. The fact he could sense the vampire stronger, the way his heart hurt getting denied, the strong attraction, stronger than ever before. The feeling of enjoying the fangs on him, in him, the urge for more, for all Taekwoon can give him. 

 

Just everything makes sense.

 

“Does this mean…?” He stops biting his underlip. Fear washing over him once again. Still, after all what happened, Hakyeon doesn’t trust himself to speak the words he wants Taekwoon to say. The words he put everything on the line for. The words his existence carves for. 

 

“I do… do love you.” Taekwoon decided to end this once and for all. Hakyeon deserves the truth, he himself does. “I fell in love with my stupid little priest, probably the first time i saw you already, the first time i tasted you… and it scares me.” The last few words death whisper. But Hakyeon heard them, pushing all the right triggers anew. “I haven’t felt this feeling for a very very long time, i banned it, sealed it deep down inside me. I wasn’t sure if i really want this, if i could do this.” Telling the priest all his insecures, his fears, his doubts, turning himself into a sacrificial lamb for the priest, giving him the choice to decide if to take the final blow or to have mercy. “But i need you.” He stares in those deep brown human eyes, vibrant and warm like pure earth “Need you to be mine forever… it kills me, not having you for sure on my side.” With every word Taekwoon feels himself lost, deeper and deeper and deeper into the brown eyes. Who would have thought he will ever get the chance to feel how it is to drown again? 

 

This is his vampire now.  _ HIS _ . Always was he just was to busy with his dead god to notice.  _ HIS, HIS. _ Oh how much Hakyeon hates himself for it.  _ HIS _ . He hates seeing Taekwoon crying.  _ Why did he not believed in Taekwoon earlier? _ In this pale beauty, his fallen angel.  _ HIS.  _ Hates seeing him afraid because it makes him insecure too.  _ His fallen angel, his demon.  _ So he acts intuitive and does what he thinks is the best. 

 

He kisses his vampire. 

 

He had called Taekwoon a selfish bastard. Hakyeon realises in that very own moment he is not a single bit better. Never was since he knows the vampire. He wanted Taekwoon from the beginning. The want and need so deep it was destined to be his downfall. Maybe it is his punishment to fall in pain because of his persistent denying in that love. As long as it is Taekwoon who will be the one catching him down in hell, he won’t complain. He accepts his fate.

What follows is a wonderful sweet kiss. Soft and like as if the feather of an angel just had brushed his lips. Taekwoon blinks, confused, noticing only know the very small tears in the corner of the priests eyes and the gentle golden hands of the human along his jawline. Holding him in their palms while thumbs rubbing softly small circles on his cheeks. Smearing the almost dry blood stain on the left cheek. They both ignore it. Just staring in each others eyes.

 

Drowning.

 

The church bells ring. 

 

Deep.

 

If the whole scene, the whole moment wouldn’t be so dramatic, so important, so… essential for him then Hakyeon would be sure that god wants to mock him. 

Or maybe god really has a humor for drama?

 

The sound vibrating through everything.

Living flesh. Dead flesh.Blood. Bones. Stone.

 

It’s midnight. 

 

They seal the final deal of two lost souls to become one.

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

After all their time they went through together, Hongbin never saw his maker like this. First he is about to almost kill his soulmate, being in a state of rage Hongbin wishes for to never ever witness this again yet he saw him worse but -no! Then a few minutes later, fragile and vulnerable. A completely new side he never witnessed before. He can’t believe the scenes he just is about to witness with his very own eyes. What incredible power the human holds about his maker! What incredible power a soulbond is.

Scary. It scares the shit out of him. If a soulmate, a soulbond is like this he never wants one.

 

He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t invade their sacred moment. It feels so wrong. As if he is an intruder, lost. No he should leave. Still shaking he tries to progress everything he just saw, while staring at the floor again. He should leave. Leave why his maker is calmed by the priest. “Hongbin.” His head snaps towards his maker when a soft, oh so soft and raw, voice drags him out of his trance. Showing himself he steps out of the shadow from a main column. The style of it is simple. Doric maybe?  _ Had he done something wrong? Why did Taekwoon call him? He did nothing wrong did he? Did he?  _ Hongbins mind went back into old habits. Toxic thoughts hurting their claws into his brain, filling it with doubts and fear for punishment.

 

The view Taekwoon gets when he finally raise his head, looking over Hakyeons shoulder breaks his heart once again.  _ What had he done? _ His child looks at him like a hurt and frightened animal that just escaped his hunter only to get discovered again.  _ What had he done… _ “Oh dear, oh sweet innocent child.” He mumbles something into Hakyeons ear while slowly moving himself out of Hakyeons grip. The priest nodding understanding, stepping back one step to the side and... waiting and Taekwoon now looking worried at his child on the other side of the main hall..

“Please Hongbin, please come-” Taekwoon can’t speak his sentence to an end, so fast he ends up with his frightened, slightly trembling first born in his arms. Pressing himself against his makers body as if he has to hold onto for dear life. “You scared me. Scared me like hell.” The younger whispers with a shaken voice, to exhausted to shed tears of fear again. “I’m truly sorry dear child” the older vampire whispers and Hakyeon moves carefully, until Hongbin is stuck between them.

 

 Embraced with both presences, Taekwoon and Hakyeon, he calms down and oh he needs it, needs it so much. The calming earth and the raging sea. 

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

For quite a time Hakyeon had forgotten about the situation he is in but when everything calmed down ―especially Taekwoon― Hongbin decided to finally leave them alone, returning to his makers apartment, down in the small town, giving Taekwoon finally the space he needs with his ―still yet― human lover he went all shy. Hakyeons uneasiness goes not unnoticed as soon as Hongbin left, different feelings claiming him again, holding him tight in the grip of anxiety staying two steps away from the vampire and it show in his eyes when Taekwoon grabs the humans wrist to pulls the priest back against his body. 

 

Hakyeon helplessly stumbles against Taekwoon and gasps feeling the pain in his spine again. The vampire went really rough on him that time. “I’m sorry little priest, it must hurt pretty bad.” Taekwoon lifts him up bridal style like a doll and if Hakyeon would had still power left, he would have twitched at the sudden movement or even yelping. Every component of power have seem to be sucked out of his body since weeks, together with some blood likely. So he clings into the vampire like a child with the last bit amount of power he possesses for today. Yes it hurts pretty bad. Moving in vampire speed, Taekwoon made sure the priest would be comfortable as fast as possible. When the humans hurt spine gentle meets the mattress of his own bed Hakyeon whimpers relieved. 

 

Hakyeon let Taekwoon handle him like the vampire wants. He has absolutely no power left, totally worn out and he is glad, that the vampire seem back to his normal self again. Playful, teasing but still gentle. He does not know why but Taekwoons personality makes him feel safe like this and he never wants to see him so broken like tonight ever again. It had broken his heart. He will do everything from now on to make sure Taekwoon will feel loved. His beautiful lovely vampire. His personal curse, his personal demon, his personal downfall. His love.

 

“I will make the pain hurt less, then i let you sleep.” What a beautiful soft voice was given to the child of the night. Hakyeon still has troubles sometimes to accept that this angelic voice got inherit by a child of darkness. But isn’t he about to get consumed by the darkness soon? Isn’t he about to become one of them? Does he fear it? Not with Taekwoon, he knows this now. He could listen to that dark angels voice day and night, would stop sleeping just to listen. His darkness, his child of the night, everything about Taekwoon belongs to him. (No he had not forgotten about Hongbin, but this is about their special bond.) His love. “How?” Hakyeon suddenly feels very very tired, yet the pain won’t let him rest. Taekwoon, who sits next to him on the mattress, grins and bare his fangs “With my venom of course.” 

 

The mention of venom let Hakyeon blush and he avoids the vampires eyes who can’t help but chuckles. It is deepest night, the room is mostly dark but the little bit of moonlight breaking through the window is enough for Taekwoon to see. What he sees is beautiful till no end. Then the priest feels lips brushing his ear, and he noticed the vampire had bend down aside to him, not dominating above him. A small gesture to assure the priest he won’t do anything else tonight then to help him heal. “Not like that you filthy little priest, this time i just make the pain hurt less.” He mumbles, moving Hakyeons head a bit to the side to get better access to the neck, placing a soft kiss on the spot he will sink his fangs in. “I’m not-”  _ filthy  _ is what he wanted to say but Hakyeon gets cut off by a short impact of pain when the fangs break through the very very thin barrier of tanned skin and tearing into his flesh, only to welcome the sweet drug of vampire venom not a second later. His hands dig into the bedsheet, shivering. But the vampire keeps his promise and releases the priest quickly, not inserting too much of it into the veins. The human needs to heal for the next step. 

 

He smirks into Hakyeons neck thinking about it.  _ Would be such a shame to not take the priests virginity before that.  _ He will do that first. The final fall. After this they have endless time to fall over and over again.

 

Oh Taekwoon can’t wait.

 

“Can… can you stay, please?” Hakyeon doesn’t want to be alone tonight, doesn’t want to face the demons again, doesn’t want to think about darkness, downfalls, sins. All he wants is his love next to him. All he wants is comfort. Without any further comment a body comes down next to him, moving him around again ―in situations like this Taekwoon honestly can’t wait to be back in his mansion and finally having the luxus of a king size bed again― making two bodies comfortable in the small bed. “You-” Hakyeon pauses, unsure if he should ask but then a hand sneaks around his small fragile human waist, a warm body presses gentle against his. “No i won’t leave. I will stay until the morning comes, little priest.” Relief washes through the priest. “Thank you, Taekwoon.” Then he falls asleep. 

 

There are no nightmares this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise from here on things will be better.  
> For all of them ^^
> 
> I'm done being a monster and let them suffer (well mostly two charas hehe)
> 
> Tell me how you like the chapter. I feed on comments and screams from my readers, so make sure to feed me well please.
> 
> Thank you^^


	9. Chapter9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally admitting everything for each other, two lovestruck individuals are about to connect their souls and seal the soulbond.
> 
> It is about time

Taekwoon woke up after a few hours, exactly at the point where the sun decided to raise and show all her glory on that cold winter day. In the never ending battle the night has lost and it is time to retreat for the sun. His body got the warning and he carefully stood up, moving towards the window. The priest still sleeps like a rock.    
Watching from the window how smooth the humans chest was raising up and down with every breath. Soon this movement won’t be necessary anymore. Taekwoon stands at the window, smiling at his beautiful human ―weak sun rays daring to touch his pale skin, trying to fight they aren't afraid to touch the child of the night― and he wonders. 

 

Hakyeon seems to had accept everything after he had told him the final truth. Losing his mortality, losing his humanity, losing  everything he once believed in, forgiving him for being selfish and he even accepts Hongbin with so much love it hurts Taekwoon because he can’t handle the happiness blooming in his stomach. He can't handle the pure love Hakyeon carries for all of them. But he promised he will learn, he will get better. For his child's sake, for the priests sake. Maybe Hakyeon is the angel, he always hate god for not sending him? Taekwoon stopped begging to god for getting rescued from the blood curse long long time ago. So why an angel now? No the angel theory is ridiculous. He doesn't need an angel for his rescue anymore and why should god send him one just to watch him fall?

 

Up and down, up and down, up and down. Will he miss it? The heartbeat? The human movements? He doubt the scent will fade, it probably will get even stronger due the bond. His human looks already so beautiful, Taekwoon wonders if he could handle the vampire state. The eternal beauty.   
  
He turns around, eyes scanning the area through the window. The sky looks like a battlefield, bleeding in the cycle of live, of night and day. Beautiful. He will miss this sign for the next month, probably years but Hakyeon, as a bloodling, will be too sensitive to walk in the sun. He needs to build up the protection slowly. It will take a while. Taekwoon loves the winter and the autumn because then the sun gets weak and he can stay longer in the day without fearing that the sun rays will be too strong and burning his skin. A lot of bloodlings go crazy because of this. Not just the sheer never ending hunger, but also because they can’t greet the day anymore. The can’t greet the sun, their live source as long as they were human. He also heared about bloodlings so sensitive they had trouble at full moons in the beginning. Maybe Hakyeon is blessed with his tanned skin, maybe this is a gift. They will see.

 

He turns his gaze away from the beautiful sky and he closes the curtains. He don’t need more protection and thankfully the curtains do a pretty good job, being dark in colour they block the sunlight a lot. Carefully he crawls back into the bed, snuggling close to the priest, pressing a soft kiss on the warm cheek he can reach. _ Beautiful, the priest is truly beautiful. His priest, his alone.  _ With the priest in mind the old vampire let himself drawn back into the state of est a vampire can reach, really he did not noticed how worn out he himself was.

 

――――――――――――――――――――――

 

A horrible headache is the first Hakyeon notices when his eyelids flutter open. He should drink more water. Not that he had cried out so much, but in general he is someone who mostly drinks too less water, which is bad for his health and he knows it but he just forgets to drink. The second thing he notices is the body next to him. For the first seconds he panics because who would- then he cuts his own thoughts of and his lips part into a soft smile. 

 

Right, yesterday.

 

Taekwoon finally claimed him as his -verbally. The first step into his new life and future. As long as the vampire is at his side he is not afraid of the unknown life that lies ahead. The body next to him moves, pale long arms snuggling around his waist, pressing them closer. “I would love to say good morning to you, little priest but i’m afraid you slept all day, it is dawn already.” There is so much softness in that siren voice that Hakyeon starts to melt from simple hearing the vampire speaking. Really what did that creature do to him? He never was pretty confident with the children of the night ―also a reason he never wanted to be on the front row in battles― but with Taekwoon around him every little bit of confidence was robbed from him immediately. It makes him feel like a dog on the leash. Submitting instantly to the owner and putting all his trust in the person to lead him right, take care of him right, love him right.

 

A bit scary.

 

“No wonder i have a headache then, i slept to long.” Hakyeon mumbles only to end up meeting a sudden cold on his back seconds later when the vampire had left his place and before he can progress and whine about the cold, he can feel a cold cup getting hold against his hot cheeks. Taekwoon organised him a glass of water, he slowly realises. With that knowledge in his sleepy brain, he forces himself to sit up in his bed, grabbing the glass mumbling a “Thank you” before starting to gulp the water down. The cold is refreshing. Filling him with new life and he just noticed how dry his throat really was, emptying the glass in a few seconds. “Wait i bring you a new one.” Taekwoon is gone and appears with a full cup of water again before the priest can say something. The priest empties around half of the cup, then puts it down on the small table next to the bedside that’s not cut off by the stone wall of the church.

 

“Thank you Taekwoon. I feel better know.” He smiles watching the vampire cuddling up next to him in the bed. “So vampires sleep too?” he asks in curious, blinking down on the vampire, still sitting upright and kinda nervous. “Does your kind dream?” This is all so new to him even if he head read old texts hundred of times about that kind. Taekwoon, done arranging a comfortable position for himself, blinks at the priest.

“At least i do from time to time. We are dead but also alive so our brain works at least the same as we were human.” 

“I always wondered how undead magic functions.” The priest mumbles “It is quite complex, at least in the old texts.”   
Taekwoon smiles “To be honest most of us have no idea either, we are busy enough to find out our own powers day by day and master them. Each vampire develops differently. Hongbin for example has an incredible good mind control. Any other baby vampire would probably have killed you in the last days.” Taekwoon shout a quick look from the ceiling he stared at to the priest “No i wouldn’t have send Hongbin or any other child to you if not for that strong control.”

 

Hakyeon frowns a bit, progressing all the information. “Is it true that the older the vampire the more power he gets?” The vampire hums softly staring at the ceiling again “We don’t get more powers like adding new ones but we get stronger in what we already can do. Some powers are basic, like the moving in the shadows, other vampires can turn into shadows himself entering a whole new world, i met a few who were able to use a power you humans named telekinesis. Some are able to talk to animals, others hear the truth and so on.” He quickly ends here having the feeling he already said too much and when he looks at the priest again he growls annoyed. He knows that glare. “No i won’t tell you what-” he gets cut off by the priest who waves at him with one hand like it is not what he wanted to hear. “I bet i know” Hakyeons eyes went smaller while still glaring at the vampire “I’m not stupid, i just have a lack of knowledge and know to much wrong informations.” Hakyeon pauses, inhaling a deep breath that sounds like he is actually not prepared for what is about to come. “You can read minds, can’t you?”

 

Silence.

Hakyeon is met with silence. 

Which means he is right. Oh god he hoped so much he was wrong, this is embarrassing, knowing now that the vampire could read his mind and-

 

“It is not just reading” Now Taekwoon sits up too “It is way more dangerous.” He mumbles and adds a quick “I swear i never messed with your mind or were snooping around in it! I only did quick checks if you are mental alright, then i left you alone!”   
Meanwhile Hakyeon started to rub his trembles. “What else can you do then if not just simple reading?” Oh he really fears the coming answer if he is honest. “Control and manipulation, that includes reading.” Barely a whisper but as if his human senses were on their highest in function Hakyeons ears are able to decode that whisper into the right words “What!” Taekwoon grimaces, hating himself for telling the truth but he swore he would try to avoid lies. “I swear i never did anything to you, never messed with your mind and thoughts!” 

 

Looking at Hakyeon he find the human actually smiling. May it be the bond that grows stronger with every minute the two lovers share together now accepting their fate or may it be the simple knowledge of love but he truly knows. “I trust you in that, you had no reason to act any other way” and he moves one hand, tucking some wild strains out of Taekwoons face. “You love me too much to mess up like this.” Oh the smile he gives Taekwoon is too much to handle for the vampire. Too much softness in it, too much caring, too much love. Embarrassed, Taekwoon ducks his head away with a snort, which only earns him a amused chuckle from he priest while pulling his hand back. 

 

When he looks at Hakyeon again, there is that slight sneaky smirk in his face, the priest had to confess he missed a lot the last days. 

 

It is unfair that the vampire can move so fast, it is unfair because Hakyeon is still human and he is absolutely helpless against the strength and quick speed. It is unfair because he can’t even scream ― _ why is he suddenly so close? _ ― yelp or react in any way, he just can be surprised. Finding himself suddenly pressed against the mattress, totally startled with a grinning vampire sitting on top of him. “That’s true” Taekwoon answers while gentle but dominant pinning the priest down with his own bodyweight, yet he is carefully enough not to crush the human. He watches with amusement the priests reaction. “I never thought i was able to get my dead heart beating in that strange rhythm again… and if you wonder about Hongbin… he smiles warmly at his human ― _ so much love, so much love _ ― “It is love too but not as special as the bond we have, doesn’t mean i don’t love him, Hakyeon”

 

Taekwoon leans in bit by bit until he is really intimidating close and Hakyeon is lost ―t _o close, to close, to close_ ― eyes wandering back and forth between the moving lips, with the pearl white fangs and those burning eyes. Beautiful small fires that are able to burn so lit and strong, growing easily to an incredible uncontrollable fore, turning his soul to ashes in the blink of an eye. 

 

Hakyeon dreamed a lot of the vampire since he first met him. He had dreamed a lot about desires, longings, wishes and to be honest all of this still feels like one big dream, he never wants to wake up from. In his dreams he had found peace. “ Vampires also dream about dreams, little priest. Just like you humans do. We have desires we like to dream about.” Taekwoon goes on, lips ghosting over lips, barely brushing “We have wishes we dream about. We have longings for we dream about. So you can say, we love to dream a lot in any kind of way.” He smiles thinking about his dreams for a second. “All in all we aren’t so much different from humans after all this once was our born nature.”

 

Noticing his own lips trembling the priest tries desperately to concentrate on the eyes. Burning with so many emotions, finally, Hakyeon was sick of the lifeless eyes he met yesterday. Pride wells up in him to see those eyes burning with emotions again. Then… even if he knew it better but… his eyes stopped finally at the lips again. Getting drown to them like a needle to a magnet, an unstoppable power forcing him to look at them, watching them moving yet he is not able to decode the words, the sound coming from them erased by the blood in his ears rushing too loud and too fast. Those beautiful white fangs showing themselves a little bit when the lips are moving. Playing hide and seek with the priests eyes. They look scary, like snake fangs ―the first time he saw them and he got bitten he wondered how the fangs function together with the venom, why they look so different from what he had learned, so sharp, thin, long and he remembers himself asking, earning a laugh from the vampire, calling him a science nerd the first time― at the same time Hakyeon knows he can’t wait to feel them again on his skin. 

  
  
  


The venom. The drug he needs so bad.

Waiting for the rush it will bring to him making him all sensitive at the same time dull and blind from lust.

Waiting for the push of adrenaline, serotonin and dopamine to kick in and drive him into the states of happiness, calmness, madness, awareness, boldness he normally not archives. 

Waiting for the high that will kick in to rob his clear and sharp mind from him so he feels helpless and out of control yet safe and secured because it is Taekwoon.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t know what exactly has happened but he finds himself pushing up the last few millimeters from the mattress and connecting their lips together. He doesn’t remember what he was thinking ―was he thinking anything in that moment?― doesn’t remember himself moving, doesn’t remember what the vampire told him.

 

All he does remember is this very own moment he started to press his lips on those bluish-pink pale ones with those beautiful pearl white snake fangs. He wants to feel them, on him, in him. Wants to feel those lips burning their marks onto his skin. Wants to drink in the pleasure the vampire is able to give, wants to drown in Taekwoon itself. 

 

He wants it all. 

 

NOW!

  
  


Taekwoon is baffled for a at least two or three seconds ―that means something, he lived for a long time and not often did someone surprise him― baffled to the point he backs off a bit but Hakyeon doesn’t let him go, he moves too. Like he is glued to the vampires lips. Sneaking his arms around the vampires shoulders. The priest is on a whole different level. Full of surprises. and not as easy to read as Taekwoon wishes and Hakyeon thinks of himself. So when feels the humans warm lips on his out of the blue, he honestly is too startled to react at once. Hakyeon started to lick along his lips. Asking for permission. Taekwoon stops thinking all he can do know is to take control over the beast that still is caged deep inside of him and he only can let free if the human has turned. Otherwise he would crush the human during their act.

 

With this the priest once and for all sealed his deal with the devil. He came to the devil on his own. He offered himself voluntarily. He gave his soul on his own.

 

There is no turning back from now on.

  
  


First giving in. Without thinking further about it, Taekwoon close his eyes. 

He grants the priest the permission, parting his lips. Letting the warm and wet tongue push through them, letting it play along his fangs, carefully gliding along them. Giving the priest a few seconds to explore. Taekwoon let one of his arms sneak around the priest waist, securing the closeness holding the priest even tighter than before. 

  
  


He fell in love with the devil. He gave up everything holy. He first thought he needs an angel to his rescue, turns out his angel is the devil itself. He feel himself falling and falling and falling. The demons trying to catch him but they aren’t fast enough, not fast enough to catch him before he claims the devil itself.

  
  


Second reacting. He attacks back, after he gave the priest a few seconds to prepare himself and he attacks and he attacks hungry. Claiming his prey, claiming the innocent soul, ripping it apart. Starting to suck out every little bit of pureness that is left in those human body. How much he loves to taste Hakyeon on his lips, on his tongue. This is just the start, the very small appetizer he gets served. He can’t wait for the real meal. Hakyeon has so many wonderful different tastes.

  
  


_ Now the demons are gone. _

_ Do they may fear the devil? _ __   
_ Did they accept their lost? _ __   
  


_ Falling and falling and falling. _

_ If he ever had angel wings, they are long gone. Turned into dust. _

_ A sinner is not worthy angel wings _ .

  
  


Third taking over control again. Taking away the humans breath, making him addicted to sweet poisonous lips. Not letting him go, not letting him act, controlling a puppet, deciding when he can breath when not. Inhaling the priest, like eating him up and so the kiss gets hotter and hotter until Hakyeon struggles to keep up with it, getting devoured by the heat of sin, slowly but steady he starts burning. His soul is on fire and there is no one to help him extinguishing the fire. It will only start burn heavier. But this time he is prepared!

 

The vampires eyes snap open again. 

 

_ Selfish, he is a selfish bastard. So what!? He is selfish then! _ Taekwoon grins slightly and if Hakyeon could see it he probably would shiver from the predatory meaning behind it. But the human is still busy to catch on the breath Taekwoon cut him off from with the kiss, now that the vampire released his lips.

  
  


_ It is time... _

  
  


“Let me show you and give you what i wanted to give you for a very long time already.” Taekwoon whispers, not seductive, not luring but full of love. Slowly and gentle pushing Hakyeon back into the bed, pressing his back into a soft mattress and his off-white pillow while Hakyeon let Taekwoon guide him blindly. Guide him through this and all of the rest of his new life lying ahead. He soon will die just to get reborn again on the side of his one and only love. He is full of love for Taekwoon and he doesn’t stop to show it wanting the whole world knowing and as a reward he receives every single bit of love back from his vampire lover. Giving up himself for Taekwoon is something he decided long time ago, drowning in his love and secure. 

 

Taekwoon starts kissing Hakyeon again, putting all his warm feelings into the kiss. Hakyeon tastes like the warm sun rays Taekwoon never can really bath himself in anymore without getting damaged sooner or later. Letting Hakyeon feel what he feels through and and old bond, connecting two souls, is about to grow stronger and stronger. Almost back to one single string the loose ends start to connect with each other.

 

Tugging on the black cleric uniform, who is more than worn out Taekwoon murmurs “I think you don’t need that anymore, don’t you?” Oh gosh his voice is so soft and full of love Hakyeon feels like he is about to cry again. “No… no” and it is final. It is time to say finally goodbye to the life he once had. A life he would never miss, he notices. “Get rid of it, love.” Taekwoon gladly obeys. Tearing the uniform open with clawing like nails and unhuman strength, shredding the fabric into pieces bit by bit and away from the body he craves for so badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahahaha i feel so good ending the chapter like this.
> 
> Honestly i love to be the evil one if it is about writing.  
> Yeah i have no idea if i can finish chapter 10 till next weekend.  
> HAHAHAHAHAHA  
> I promise nothing
> 
> I hope you suffer XD (she said with an angelic smile on her lips)
> 
> But uh this soon comes to an end.   
> I wish for myself i can end this with chapter 10 and 11 (the epilogue).  
> Depending on my mood i will go deeper into the turning stuff or not.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, commenting, loving this little baby of mine that drives me still crazy i swear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls sealing their bond.
> 
> Two souls becoming one.
> 
> Two souls comitting the only sin that is not a sin: Love

Despite the small outburst of strength the vampire unleashes on the black and white cleric uniform, Hakyeon doesn’t get hurt a scratch. He can hear the black and white fabric getting ripped rather than see it. It sounds weird as the little bit of magic, that was used to ward the uniform against smaller shadows, is crying -knowing the time has come to give up it’s duty but not wanting to accept it. Still fighting against the magic of the night, therefore the spell was created. What a strange sound… or maybe he is just too lost and fucked up in his head, that he imagines stupid things, like crying magic. The vampire works quick. Destroyed by Taekwoon in a few seconds only small black pieces of fabric remaining of what it once was -a holy man’s robe, a cleric uniform.

 

No regrets.  
  
A shield once made out mainly of wool and some small spells of simple basic magic. To protect the one who wears it against the smaller shadows that are enough to drive a humans mind crazy over some time. It never worked on the vampire, the magic too weak to protect the priest from a creature like Taekwoon. 

A status symbol of his brotherhood he betrayed in every way and he knows how much worth the betrayal is, how much worth it is to give it all up so he can get reborn with his one and only true love. 

 

No regrets.

 

They could never ever give him the satisfaction he needs to feel, needs to own ―and get owned by it at the same time― needs to have in his very own blood filling his soul with a real reason to exist. Like his once so strong believing in god, the uniform got torn apart, shreds everywhere next to the bed on the floor. Taekwoon got rid of it, the last reminder of what he once was. Got rid of it like he got rid of Hakyeons false religion, the false god, the false life. 

 

Hakyeon doesn’t plan on keeping a shred as a memory.

 

No regrets.

 

He wants a completely cut, a completely new start.

 

No regrets.

 

Which starts with himself too.

  


Deep down in his personality he isn’t just gentle, warmhearted, charming, emphatic, friendly. No he also once was carefree, bolt, craving, dreaming, had desires, passionate, had dreams, wanted to be free. Selfish, he wants to be selfish. All the things he were, when he was young, life was beautiful and he was an innocent and naive young child. That changed one day and when he became one of them. 

 

A cleric.

 

A fighter and guard against the demons born from mother darkness, against the children of the night, against those, humans claim as monsters and beast. Inhuman creatures, supernatural powers called their speciality.  
Witches, vampires, demons, wer-animals, just to begin with.

Everything humanity fears.

 

What humans fear, what is stronger as them…

 

They fight.

They torture.  
They kill.

 

They refuse to understand.

 

So why should it be the other way around?  
  
Hakyeon always understood both sides.

Which made him dangerous in the eyes of some brothers, intelligent in the eyes of others. The children of the night however, spared him every time they get his claws on him. He always wondered why? Maybe because they knew he was different?  
  
Taekwoon basks himself in all the glory of his humans body. Tanned skin still reflecting the last bit of sun, showering him in warmth he still craves for after all his undead years. The sun sure won’t harm him in a brutal way anymore but he will never be able to feel the warmth of sun rays crawling along his body again, feeling them soaking through his skin, heating him up from the outside and inside. He will never feel the satisfaction and happiness which was given humanity, by feeling the sun touching the skin ever again. 

 

Hakyeon reminds him of the sun,which he lies to himself every time he doesn’t miss it.

 

“Isn’t is unfair, vampire, that i’m the only one without a shield of fabric to defend myself against the intense devouring fire in your eyes?” Bold. Hakyeon can be bold and with his new won freedom he doesn’t plan on holding back his true self anymore. Getting lost in the glance of the two orange suns he finds burning in the vampires eyes. He too demands what belongs to him and while Taekwoon mirrors the still naive touched smile from the priest with his own sneaky one, the human loves so much, he gets rid of his dark red vest and snow white shirt. Not bothering with unnecessary movements like slowly unbuttoning. Later, later they have all the time they need to take things slow. Now? Now he wants finally to own what always was his and he can see it in the priests determined eyes, that the human too wants to make it final.  

 

So Taekwoon gets rid of every fabric on his own body, neither hurrying nor taking things to slow. Human speed, that’s how things will happen. Shivers of anticipation running down Hakyeons spine while watching the pale body unfold all of it’s promising glory when hovering over him. He is caged beneath a dangerous deadly moonchild yet he feels not afraid at all. It’s the opposite. 

He feels loved. Loved by a personification of pure darkness and all seven deadly sins combined, he once learned are humans downfall. How often had he endured the training to get rid of every feeling that could summon even one of them. 

 

No regrets.

 

Those burning eyes full of lust and desire burning themselves deep down into his soul.

 

Now he is free.

 

It is a strange feeling, to notice all those new emotions in his own body. Hakyeon only knew shivering from being cold, not from watching another body, not from watching pale skin glistening in the vibrant pure light of the moon ―it got dark, the sun retreated completely and the moon is about to rise, watching his child claiming his mate through the window. As if knowing how important and sacred the moment is, the moon goddess blesses them with her brightest shine― the shade of pure silver shimmering through the window. 

  


Taekwoon is silver.

 

Hakyeon is gold.

  


He is amazed to a level of being stunned watching the soft light of the moon touching Taekwoons pale skin and turn it into something so beautiful that Hakyeon thought of an artwork. _Was the vampire always this beautiful?_ Taekwoons skin is shimmering under the touches of the moon -or at least it looks like it. A magical touch. Like a statue made out of ivory in all it’s elegance, it can only be magic. “Your reaction confirms the hunch you gave me not so long ago little priest. You really like my body, don’t you?” _Like?_ Like is the understatement of the year for the priest. He loves the vampires body, he craves it as much as everything else and he wants to touch the beautiful artwork so badly. “I do” he hushes, holding himself back in touching “I really do” afraid to break the artwork. “Then don’t hold yourself back, my love. Your touches won’t hurt me. I will welcome them.” The vampire speaks as if he had read his mind but Hakyeon knows, he just knows Taekwoon would never do this without permission and so he accepts it as another level of their relationship.

 

Connected.

 

Hakyeon starts to feel connected.

 

His arms moved on their own and when he blinks the next time he notices his fingers are on the vampires chest. _When?_ As he realises he wants to remove them immediately ―he shouldn’t touch, shouldn’t stain the moonchild with his unworthy hands, shouldn’t bring his dirty tanned skin to touch the beauty in front of him. It feels wrong, feels forbidden― but Taekwoon again seems to know his mind, seems to know his struggles. He interferes his toxic thoughts, hands gentle interwinding their fingers together.

 

Only watching the gesture makes Hakyeon sob. He doesn’t deserve an angel… in any form. That includes a fallen one too. What was he thinking? He never will be worthy enough to remain on the side of sheer beauty and grace. He feels so ashamed for thinking he could fit the spot next to his love. “Love” Taekwoon speaks up, quietly, “I wish you could see how beautiful you are yourself.” It pains Taekwoon to see his love, his bond so insecure, so poisoned by toxic thoughts, so full of self-doubts “Because you truly are. My beautiful sinner.”   
  
Whispering he bends down for another kiss, shutting the priest up before the human could came up with another stupid question because he was about to say something stupid. Taekwoon noticed. It became so easy for him to read his priest. Deep, full of love, letting his heart speak despite the fact it is actually dead and only lives due some kind of strange magic. Slow and deep, he goes to devour the priests soul with his lips, never letting go of Hakyeons hand and he only makes the kiss more intense, feeling the priest crying silent tears. After some seconds, releasing the humans lips he kisses the glistening and still wet tears away, places his soft lips on spots along the jawline and leaving traces of love there. Wandering along until he reaches the spot on the neck, next under the ear. 

 

His hands holding the priest hands firm next to his head on the mattress, fingers intertwined and squeezing gently. 

Bluish-pink lips, actually dead but still alive, burning their shadows wherever they touched into Hakyeons skin. He starts feeling a warmth in him he never knew before. A fire seem to start spreading under his skin, the source of it, lingering deep down near his stomach between his legs. It feels incredible good and all the vampire did was kissing him. 

 

He wants more! So much more! 

Wants it all! 

 

So he tilts his head to the side and offers the vampire all he can give. Himself, his soul and his blood. 

 

Taekwoon isn’t a wild and uncivilized vampire, he knows to control himself, to behave and he only leaves more kisses along the surprisingly well muscular neck. The spot he loves most on Hakyeon -the neck. Which is honestly all natural. He is a vampire, he is allowed to have a neck-thing (his child would bluntly call it a kink and he would curse at Hongbin for that comment). “Later my sweet love, my little sinner. Later i will take what i need and i will give what you want.” He whispers dark and kind of demanding but the priest can hear the sounds of love inside those words. 

 

Hakyeon whimpers all so quietly and shy as Taekwoon takes care with his lips and tongue of all the sensitive areas around his ear. Not so quietly anymore when Taekwoon softly nipples at his ear directly, letting the fangs slightly scratching along the thin and with hot warm blood floated skin. Out of sudden Hakyeon is aware of the fangs again, fangs that remind him so often of a wild animal, like a cat, probably a cat of prey right now. If the vampire goes on in that painful slow speed, Hakyeon is sure this night will be delightful torture for him. 

 

He will endure it, not that he has any kind of control in this game anyway… hasn’t he? “There is so much more to give you than just a simply bite, my love.” Reminding himself of the fact that he just had found out he had more power over the vampire than he had ever imagined it and maybe to test it out. “Have patience, it is worth it, little priest.” Yet the vampires tempting voice is so full of promises… he may use his power later, not yet. 

  
Knowing very well how sensitive Hakyeon reacts at the neck and getting committed the want of the human to get to that spot, to abuse that spot in the sweetest kind of way, Taekwoon spares the neck for now. He do planned on biting his human but not yet, not at the beginning of the night, filled with old ancient magic. Ignoring the wanting whimpers from his human lover he doesn’t abuse the neck further for now, instead he licks along the collarbones while he slowly unwinds their fingers, letting his hands start to wander. Fingertips ghosting along the priests arms and along his body, the reasons shiver over shiver runs along Hakyeons spine. A sensitive touch here and there, he feels like stroken by feathers, knowing very well this fallen angel has no wings at all. 

 

Abusing the priests skin in a beautiful way, Taekwoon tastes Hakyeon with lips and tongue everywhere he can, everywhere he wants. Sometimes he let his human feel the fangs and oh- what a wonderful reaction he got everytime he scratches over the golden inked human shell. Leaving angry red marks parallel to the collarbone, next to abused nipples who beautifully show the aroused state he brought to the priest already. Of course the priest was sensitive in general, it was the first time he got offered such a pleasure after all. One of the reasons the vampire hold back to not unleash the beast inside of him on his human. 

 

They had time after this.

 

Every time in this existing world.

 

He only abused the chest rougher ―actually he never planned on doing this rough but there was just something about Hakyeon that triggers the beast inside and it was so hard to hold it back, the true nature of him. Not tonight, not the first time, not when his human was still mortal and fragile― going gentler the nearer he got down. Hakyeon stopped talking, raped by the ability to form any words he is only able to produce old, animalistic and so beautiful lustful sounds. Concentrating on how to breath so he won’t die out of forgetting it due the pure bliss that overcomes him. Taekwoon doesn’t mind the priest being out of words, listening to the sweet music he composes with his fingers, lips, tongue, the humans body his instrument to play, not getting enough of it.

 

He will never.

 

So he goes on, playing the human instrument creating their owns special song.

 

But he is a vampire after all and he is a tease, so after trailing along the hidden small abs ―he was positive surprised to find out the priest has small abs and it makes him wonder for a second. Just how?― and the needier getting whimpers he moves to take his place between the priest legs. Moving them slowly apart and caressing them sensually while spreading them. The view he gets while watching the human burning by desire is the most beautiful view he ever got on Hakyeon. He let his hands glide along the tanned tights ―who are surprisingly muscular too? Just what is the priest doing to build up those muscles― let his fingers ghost like spiders over them, triggering those muscles to tremble under his touch and he hums. Like a very satisfied cat that got his creme however… there is a undertone into that hum that drives Hakyeon crazy. It sounds devilish and when the beautiful fingers start to wander along the inside of his tights towards the hardening length, brushing slightly along, the priest let slip a vocal sound that he only remembers from their first… intense encounter.

 

He moans. 

 

Everything feels so intense and sensitive. The fingertips creating electric shockwaves everytime they touch his skin in the slightest way. His spine and body subjected to shivers rocking through him from violent to less violent. Breath rhythm long gone, instead it went erratic since the vampire started to kiss him rougher. Gasping at every new mark those lips burn on him, every time the fangs scratch him.

 

Hakyeon can feel the madness unfolding. Just what is the vampire doing to him.

 

It’s a quiet moan and a bit shaky but Taekwoon inhales it. One of the most beautiful sound ―next to screams of desperation out of lust― that the priest can produce. How much Taekwoon lives for those sounds. The priest has wonderful vocals. “What a beautiful voice i hear here” the vampire purrs, hands not stopping to wander, moving bit by bit, gliding along the humans hip, along the abs, moving forward to rubbing circles around abused sensitive nipples and Taekwoon moves his body together with his hands until his head is up again, next to Hakyeons neck. Where he starts to lick over his favorite spot. The priest is a mess. A beautiful slightly sweating mess. “I hate you for your teasing me so badly but that’s nothing new to you, isn’t it moonchild?” Taekwoons hands were touching everywhere, only not that place Hakyeon wishes for them to touch him so badly. The blood pressure became quite strong down there. 

 

“Teasing you?” Hakyeon can feel the smirk unfolding on Taekwoons lips “Oh sweet sweet Darling” the priest shivers at the intonation of the last word “You have absolutely no idea what real teasing is.” Then fangs start to scratch rough near his pulse that speeds up rapidly. He gasps and shivers violently as the imagination what the vampire is able to do to him infiltrates his mind.

 

Such dirty thoughts… not that there is much innocence left in him.

 

“But i’m willing to show you one day, what real teasing means, if you let me” _So near, his pulse, so near._ Hakyeon is about to lose his mind at the almost contact of the lips, brushing at his pulsating vein. “I- I-” By his not almighty god anymore, he has no idea what to answer or what to say, his mind is blank. Completely blank! Colourful stars got added then, mixed with a blur of black mist between the colourful dots after Taekwoon started to suck at his vein all of sudden. Hakyeon inhales sharply. Feeling the fangs on his weak flesh but not in his vein. 

 

It drives him crazy.

 

_By everything unholy, never was sinning more worthy. By the damned devil he never was more glad to fall._

 

For the first time in his life he screams a curse. In his head of course, in his head he totally is out of. He wouldn’t have been able to speak the words anyway. A loud and deep moan was substituting his curse. Which leads to totally loss of control over his body, muscles and nerves doing what they want while electroshock like waves crushing him down. Trembling tights, twitching length, ending up with an arching back due to tense muscles and a stretched spine, pressed against a pale chest and broad shoulders. Gold against silver, sun against moon, day against night. Silver pinning him down steady but with a forceful dominating power and gold new better to fight against it. Instead giving in to ease the fusion of both and creating something new.

 

Taekwoon was pretty much impressed about the priests flexibility, feeling the arching spine pressing harsh and quick against his chest after sucking on the carotid ―one of the most important branches in the tree of life and blood, growing in the human body and therefore incredible sensitive― and for a millisecond he worries about how intense the reaction will be if he actually bites the priest.

 

He holds against the human, let their cocks rub together for the first time, followed by a sharp thrust of his hip to pin the human down, promising sweet sweet sin. Hot sensitive areas rubbing against each other and the priest cries out a desperate whine. Stopping the penetration on the sweet spot at the neck, he places a kiss that is so full of love and promises on the trembling lips which let escape beautiful, oh so beautiful sounds until they start to form words again. The words are as shaken as the priest is, who ―as the vampire notices now― has his blunt nails digged into his shoulders harshly. Seems the human is done, tearing the bed sheet apart. 

 

“P-please, p-please love, please. Let- Let me, let me fall. M-ark- Mark me, as- as y-your sinner.” The nails feel good. Finally Hakyeon let himself fall, giving control up to instincts. Taekwoon wants him to touch, to scratch, to bite, to fight back. Feeling some pain on him shows him, for a few minutes at least, that he once was alive and that he still is no dead and numb monster.

 

Amazed by the beautiful melodic voice that emerges out of the wrecked human body, Taekwoon almost doesn’t get the words and their meaning connected. When it clicks, he hums in anticipation. “You have oil there in your kitchen, priest?” Hakyeon is a bit confused about that question “Oil?” Gosh he still sounds so wrecked from almost doing nothing ―in the vampires eyes― and Taekwoon can’t wait to tease him more, to make him feel more, to really wreck him, once he is his completely. “As lubrication. We will need it. Otherwise it would really really hurt painfully. I don’t want that.” Taekwoon starts to chuckle before he speaks further. “Honestly i didn’t thought about bringing lubrication with me. After all i only thought about a conversation… without such an outburst and heating argumentation.” The priest nods, having no idea what will come but he will trust his lover and he always has some olive oil to cook stored. “Next to the small stove.” Having the sentence finished, the vampire is gone with the last syllable formed and back in the blink of an eye holding a small brown bottle. “Found it” he smiles while claiming back his position. “Now let me show you how real heaven feels like, little priest.” The vampire purrs while opening the smaller bottle and let an generous amount of oil coating his fingers. He does not want to hurt his lover under no circumstances so he better uses more.  
  
Hakyeon pants heavily his fingers clawing into the bed sheet next to his shaken body, the vampire unreachable sitting between his trembling thighs he had spread and surprisingly Hakyeon doesn’t find it humiliating at all. _More heavenly like the last time, how?_ But his brain has a mental blackout not able to think deeper about the meaning behind those words, after his body feels fingers rubbing circles around a ring of muscles between his ass cheeks -the entrance to his anus to be specific and when Taekwoon uses his thumb to press it against another special point between his hole and his genitals he cries out loud. Really loud.

 

His whole body trembles, his nerves surely short-circuited and while he is out of mind he doesn’t noticed the first finger getting inserted until Taekwoon starts to move his index finger. While the other free hand fixes the priests shaking hip ―where tight and hip bone meet― to the mattress. The moving finger and ―the now slightly rubbing― thumb at the perineum creating a madness in the priest he had no idea he could fall into. 

 

If this is what madness is supposed to be he has no problem at all with losing his mind.

 

The ability to talk, to form words, to even think words again -stolen. By sheer lust and pleasure and old instinct setting in. So ancient even a cleric can’t fight them. Summoning those, the priest starts to rock his hips, not noticing the movement on his own and ignoring the blocking hand on his hip bone. He needs to move or he might combust. To deep into a dangerous cocktail of emotions he bottled up over such a long time, he is almost there, almost at the bottom of hell, almost fallen completely. 

 

Such a beautiful picture to watch and this is exactly what the vampire is doing now. Watching his lover falling apart, watching him crumbling under his touches, breaking into pieces waiting for the vampire to reconstruct him anew. Until he decides to add another finger. Just letting them glide in and out, sometimes swirling them around a bit. That’s when Taekwoon decides to not just watch, but also to talk again. “One day i want to watch you, coming only by just fucking yourself on my fingers.” He growls, in his rare and deep voice and Hakyeon can’t do nothing against the shivers that wreck through him violently. Watching the priest going crazy, watching him until he is nothing more than a mess reduced to his own body and instincts. Listening to the delightful sounds leaving the human. The music composed by lust and love, spiced up with the magic of the night. 

 

“We need a mirror one day. I want you do watch yourself becoming a mess. I want you to watch yourself to be totally lost, to fall apart at my touches. I want you to watch yourself so you can finally see how beautiful you are, especially like this.” 

Hakyeon is far too gone to not be able saying anything against it. At this point he would let the vampires do anything, say anything just to… to…

 

To what?

 

To take him.   
Claim him.

Rip everything from him he has.

His humanity.

His religion.

His believings.

His god.

 

To end his old life and replace it with a new one.

  


In other words to kill him and bring him back with unknown magic.

  


Oh he would do anything now.

 

Love is a strange power.

Love is a dangerous power.

Love is an almighty power.

 

Mightier than god.

 

So… how can it be a sin to love if love is above god?  
  
For love, he decides, for love he will be a sinner.

 

“Please, please, please, please” Hakyeon does not know for what exactly he begs but the words leave him without him thinking about it. When was he able to form them anyway? With the next thrust of his fingers, the vampire brushes a spot that coax a sound mixed of deep pleasure, utter lust and pure madness, out of his human and he knows what he needs to remember in the next seconds. Letting his eyes wander all over the beautiful body, which due to the thin layer of sweat, seems to shimmer golden, despite it is dark and only the moonlight is their witness in those act of love. 

 

The priest finally laying in front of him in all his glory. Truly so beautiful, body, soul, blood, all so beautiful and pure. The cleric started to leak pre-cum as Taekwoon notices and he just wants to consume the priest completely like this. _Well the play needs to wait for later, when everything is established and the bond is sealed and able to grow._ Amazing how he is able to form that clear though, while watching his human squirm underneath him.   
  
_Time, it is time._

 

He starts to scissor his fingers, open up the hole, more and more while Hakyeon is crying, sobbing, begging for Taekwoon to finally, finally bring him the ultimate high.

So he does. Putting a generous amount of oil on his own very hard cock that started to twitch with every moaned beg. Grabbing Hakyeons thighs, spreading them welcoming open for him and making the slip in easier. Holding them tight while pushing in, carefully and the priest cries out, deep and desperate and the sound is so wonderfully dirty. 

 

Restless, out of his mind, in a state of trance, imprisoned by raw emotions and a want for something the priest can’t describe himself he let everything fall.

 

His heart belonging to the vampire so long now, hammering so hard in his chest he think it may break the ribcage. Entering the human let slip a moan through Taekwoons lips, that seem to be the most beautiful sound for Hakyeon on earth at the moment. He is amazed he still is able to observe details like this while his mind definitely is in another dimension right now and when the vampire starts to move ―the priest had started to move his hips but to out of mind to notice, for Taekwoon it was the permission he needed― his brain short-circuits again, near to another blackout.

 

Somewhere during his own way to his own high Taekwoon releases his strong grip at the cleric thighs so he can move and bend down to kiss the priest. Capturing partened, heavy trembling lips in a heatening kiss, sucking on the humans tongue, letting him feel the fangs, to remind him of what will follow soon and Hakyeon is about to choke at that kiss, feeling cut of from air while drowning in a pleasure that tears him apart. Breaking the kiss, releasing the human to let him breath, thrusting sharp to hit that special point and hearing the human cry out at the same time moaning. Kissing the arching chest, offering everything to him, letting his hands travel along the lines of the golden body, watching Hakyeon falling he thrusts into him, abusing the bundle of nerves that brings the most ultimate pleasure to a man’s body. 

 

A sun and moon eclipse at the same time, fusion together, creating a new world, a new universe they are the center of.

 

They both feel the magic that lingers in the air. Like electricity if flows through them, activating all their senses, sharpening them to the maximum. Letting both feel the sensitivity of each others body and presence. Skin tickling, euphoric feelings breaking through every last wall of insecurities, filling the space between two souls, connecting what belongs together. 

 

He can smell it. He thought Hakyeon smelled incredible good before and it couldn’t go better, but he is proven wrong in this very own moment. This smell, this incredible luxurious chemical compound that invades his vampire senses and shocks him to the core with it’s seductive and tempting effect that it can’t be normal in nature ―it must me born out of magic

 

It is magic.

 

A soulbond is magic.

  
His own existence is magic.

 

Blood is magic.  


 

That magic draws him towards the very center of it’s existence. 

 

Nuzzling again the vein, the neck, not stopping to thrust into the humans heat. Steady and in a faster going rhythm. 

Fangs out to their maximum.

 

Sharp, venom dropping from them on glistening skin, getting sucked up like a dry swam thirsts for water. 

 

Sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and then, Taekwoon loses it. 

 

No warning, no sweet speaking, just fangs that tear flesh apart and biting all down and releasing the venom, to reduce the pain to a level the victim feels dull and painless. Only for the fact his victim is his love which makes him a victim too. A victim to love, the greatest power of all. 

 

Love, the power to even bind a vampire and giving a death soul the change to feel reborn again as a living being.

 

First Hakyeon cries out, then he releases small whimpers until the sounds get more and more wanting and when Taekwoon starts to suck the red life source while thrusting sharp and deep against the nerves of pleasure, out of the warm and needy human, Hakyeon releases himself with a cry and a shudder that wrecks him violently enough that out of reflex Taekwoon pins him down on his shoulders to hold the body steady and not hurting the human. Caging the vampire between his legs and holding him close with such a strong power the vampire would never have thought the human possesses the human clenches around Taekwoons length. Milking a moan out of the vampire. Yet Hakyeon is not in control of his own body but his instincts he kept hidden for so long. Heat warms up the dead cold body rushing through the vampires veins with every drop of blood he takes and the tightening flesh around his cock drives him mad to the point his rhythm falters and with it, his own self.

 

Releasing himself in the priest he slowly rides their orgasms out, while basking in the magic they both just created.   
  
A new universe as sun and moon collapsed.

 

Their universe.

 

Their bond.

 

They can feel it, can feel each other. Suddenly Taekwoon feels so warm, while Hakyeon feels a bit cooler and calm.  

 

Licking over the bite to close the wound he hums satisfied about his work. “My love, my sin.” Hakyeon mumbles, letting his hands glide along Taekwoons waist, holding him close, not caring about the mess they created, he just needs the body contact, the closeness, the safety feeling the other half of his soul. He is crying but he is happy and he let the vampire kiss the tears away with soft kisses. “My beautiful little sin, my love, please, stop crying. I promised you, didn’t i? That i be here when you fall, that i will catch you.” Hakyeon has no control at all about the salty water that flows along his cheeks, it feels hot yet cool at the same time. The fire under his skin slowly cooling down. He can still feel his muscles trembling, can still feel everything so much more intense. “Shhh shhh my dear little sin.” Taekwoon carefully places soft kisses along the free spots on the humans neck while he let Hakyeon bury his head on his neck and shoulder, crying it out.

  


After a few minutes when the human calmed down, feeling so exhausted and tired all of sudden, Taekwoon breaks the healing silence that slowly took over the sound of sobs and speaks again. “Let me clean us up little sin.” He chuckles softly when the grip around his waist tightens as soon as he tried to move. “Dear, please, let me clean the mess i will be quick.” He hums again, a calming melody into the humans ear. “Quick, then…” Hakyeon goes quiet, a lump in his throat stopping him from speaking further and he fears his voice dying if he tries again. He has no idea why he suddenly is so sensitive with his emotions and why he still feels drowning. “I will and i will come back, cuddling with you, keeping you safe, not leaving you alone, holding you close. You won’t fall deeper anymore. You are mine and i am yours.” The vampire whispers, placing their foreheads softly together while speaking.

 

“You are safe, little sin, everything will be fine from now on.” Hakyeon stares and loses himself in the orange orbits of the vampires eyes. _How can it be that the moon carries his own suns?_ “You didn’t even turned me yet, isn’t it a dangerous process?” With that the fear is back in the brown shady eyes, the fear Taekwoon hates. “Not as dangerous as your people teached you, we talk about this later.” With one last kiss, full of promises he releases himself out of Hakyeons grip, who tentatively let him go just to watch him vanishing into the small bathroom that is next to his bedchamber and to be back so quick that it could have been his mind playing tricks with him, if it wasn’t for the fact the vampire has a cloth soaked with water with him. Quickly cleaning the mess they made and ignoring the small whimpers Hakyeon lets out due still being sensitive. 

 

Once the mess is as cleaned up as possible (he is so used to Hongbins clean freak behaviour and the immediately washing after their smut sessions that it feels a bit strange not taking a bath right now) on both bodys, Taekwoon dismisses the dirty towel somewhere on the ground and finds his way back into the bed were a sleepy Hakyeon waits for him. Both have no idea how exactly their new created magic works but they will learn it, will work on it, once the last step is done. 

 

For now the vampire sneaks under the blanket, moving the human like a ragdoll and pressing their bodies closer together. Hakyeon decided to turn around so he can breathe into the broad chest, seeking all the comfort he needs so bad. In the end he isn’t a fighter, isn’t as strong as he wishes to be. “I love you.” He whispers, his breath leaving a warm trace on Taekwoons collarbone.

 

He sinned.

He felt.  


But due to all he loves.

 

“Love you too, little sin.” The vampire murmurs, holding his treasure close, keeping his soon newborn safe. Hakyeon decides that he really loves his new pet name. Loving the way it sounds, coming from the vampire. Two orange orbits, scanning the room the last time, then tired eyelids shut them down and only a soft breath can be heared in the dim room. 

 

Soon this breath will stop.

 

Hakyeon doesn’t care about heavenly rules anymore. 

Love is the one and only religion he believes in now.

 

He prays.

 

For love only.

  


As if mother night is aware of the need their children have to recover, regaining energy, clouds are coming up. Dark and massive, bringing new snow in that silent night and covering the moon like a curtain. Containing the soft silver light in their dark almost black looking mass and bringing that kind of darkness over the land, that does not scare, but is needed to heal.   
  
Welcoming every living being to the land of dreams and sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!
> 
> Here we are...
> 
>  
> 
> And you all waited for this come on you sinners, you craved for this to happen.  
> I know you!
> 
> Anyway i'm happy you stayed with me LOL  
> Actually i was afraid you start to find it boring.
> 
> Well now only a prologue is left.  
> This is the official end.
> 
> I will say thank you once the prologue is out.
> 
> So hopefully see you in the prologue.
> 
> *winks*


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is almighty.  
> Love is endless.  
> Love is the answer.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the end, my friends.
> 
> The final.
> 
> The last.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me for a while. I really hope you loved it.  
> If yes, let me know (or make me cry with a comment).
> 
> Enjoy

Two weeks later everything was done.

 

Taekwoon answered all the questions Hakyeon had and with that there was no excuse left anymore to drag this out further.

 

He was afraid.

 

Fucking afraid.

 

Even if he knew all the answers.

  
  


_“How does it really work?” Hakyeon sat on a chair, a cup of tea in his hands. Black ―with a flavor that tastes dark and rich in his mouth and a hint of cinnamon― staring at the swirl in it he created with a cinnamon roll he put in for the extra flavor and letting the hot damp wet his face. It felt good._

 

_Actually it took him all his courage to ask that question, afraid of the answer he will get. To his surprise, the vampire explained everything and it turned out that the stories his brotherhood told him are all LIES._

 

_Is he even surprised anymore?_

 

_The ‘sucking all blood out and let the victim die’ as same as the ‘and then made the death corpse drink vampire blood immediately after’ is a whole myth. To scare those who even think about it because death is what humans fear most._

_If you need to die, you won’t try it._

 

_The whole process was explained but the summary was simple:_   
_Venom and vampire blood needed to be add in the right amount into the humans body._ _  
_No sucking try, no dying

 

_First the venom. Getting added in a higher amount as it just for a normal bite does. Infiltrating the human blood, to let it mutate with the humans blood cells and in this way, killing them while creating something new._

_Tricky is the fact, that the venom does not mutate with all blood cells, only compatible ones and to avoid a human dying at this point due to haemotoxic symptoms, vampire blood is added slowly but steady until the human is stable._

 

_“This is also not the way to create a Ghoul.” As Taekwoon stated at this point in his explanation but he also didn’t get further into that topic, instead he moved on explaining the important facts of turning._

 

_The vampire blood is nothing else than healthy mutated blood cells and by adding them, it helps the turning human to adapt faster to the new state of life._

_Like this bit by bit the human blood cells get killed, to get replaced._ _  
_ _When the right mixture of venom and blood cells is created the human more or less dies, while at the same time not, getting filled with new life._

 

_Immortality._

 

_The rest of the turning progress, like the body and everything else adapting to the new blood, is still unknown and really old vampires are sure that also a bit magic is part of the progress._

 

_It is neither proven nor denied._

  


_He could not help to think about what will happen if things go wrong. Not even Hongbin was able to calm him down and the younger actually brought up all his courage to tell the ex priest about his story._

 

_His turning._

 

_What a proof of trust!_

_Hakyeon treasured that moment._

 

_“I can’t tell you if it does not hurt at all, but in my case it didn’t. I was on the verge of dying anyway so i didn’t feel much pain. I can’t tell you how it would feel in your case, since you are a healthy human.” He said not able to look Hakyeon into the eyes. “I’m sorry.”_   
_  
_“Don’t worry Hongbin.” Hakyeon couldn’t help but to welcome the young vampire into the embrace of a hug. Giving him the natural warmth of a human body he still can produce and share -while being human. (He so often had noticed the stunning effect of Taekwoon, warming his body up and he always wondered how, yet he never asked. Now he has to learn it himself sooner or later because the thought he soon will only produce the cold feeling of a corpse frightens him.) “I’m sure i will survive and then i can shower you in love even more.” The young vampire cringed at that statement and made a ruckus to escape but Hakyeon didn’t let that happen.

 

_The vampire would be able to leave if he really wanted and the fact he did not, made Hakyeons heart even warmer._

 

_In the end Lee Hongbin craved for love, no matter which way._

 

_“Thank you Hongbin.” Hakyeon whispers into the vampires ear while hugging him and letting the vampires head, rest onto his shoulder. Chuckling when the younger placed a soft and quick kiss on his vein ―Taekwoon actually was able to control himself to the point of not getting jealous anymore watching those two interacting lovely like this knowing his child would never betray him and biting without permission― whispering something Hakyeon was not sure he understood right. “I can’t wait.”_   
  
_“Hu? What was that?” Even if he really wasn’t sure, a smile ghosts over his lips, hugging Hongbin tighter. He is naive enough to believe in the words his mind is sure but not THAT sure it heared._ _  
_“Nothing!” Hongbin mumbles. “Nothing.” While burying his head even deeper into the spot between neck and shoulder of the human.

  


_The process was not as painful as he imagined it to be, yet he felt like he went through purgatory. A fire in his veins, floating through him and setting his body he felt like burning from the inside out._

 

_Well he is a sinner after all._

 

_Yet here he was naive enough to think he was prepared._

 

_He was not._

  


_With this last step, finally the two strings connected creating the bond they mean to be, bonding together two souls, giving them one fate._

  


_Eternity._

_Love._   


 

―――――――――

 

Fangs glistening in the moonlight like two pearl white thick needles. 

Deep red blood in form of tears breaking free and running along his cheeks ―which got paler but they are still clearly tanned.

 

The scream of an inhuman being cuts through the void, tearing it apart and leaving nothing but endless pain. 

 

A, as it seems, fragile body breaking down in front of an altar he just was about to break with new born strength he is not able to control.

 

Two strong and pale arms grabbing him around his hip immediately, lifting him up with no trouble at all. Holding him like a baby, pressing the small ―but not fragile body anymore― against a warm and comfortable chest. His vision is so blurry from the blood of his tears but he is pretty sure this can only be one vampire. 

 

_His_ love and his misery.

 

_His_ vampire. _His his his._

 

While closing his eyes Hakyeon finally let everything go. His god, his faith, his doubts, his fear. He is exhausted… tired… he wants to sleep so badly in those strong comfortable arms.  


They feel so safe. 

 

“I promise you little Sin, everything you went through will be worth it.” A soft voice lulling him into sleep. Someone is nuzzling through his soft but messy hair, mumbling. With those words Taekwoon fully opens their bond for the first time. Slowly reaching out to an asleep Hakyeon and carefully let his love lull the broken spirit. Sending out his feelings to help the hurt soul to heal.

 

The body needs to heal on it’s own.

 

The whole scene affects Hongbin more than he wants it to be. Feeling real pity for the broken soul in the body of Hakyeon. But it will heal soon. Then Hakyeon finally will be free and whole.

 

Maybe he still will welcome Hongbin in his new life, the child hopes so.

  


_Soulmate hu?_ He wonders and suddenly all his hate he once had towards the new baby vampire vanishes into nothing once and for all. It is their fate and his maker promised him that their relationship won’t change. He will always be his loved first child, Soulmate or not and indeed Hongbin can catch a glimpse of Taekwoons love for Hakyeon through their own bond.

 

Soon he will have his own bond with Hakyeon too.

 

He really looks forward to it.

 

Maybe one day he hopefully can feel the same connection between him and his own Soul- _NO NO NO NO! He doesn’t want one it is scary!_   
  
“Taekwoon... we... should go.” Whispering word for word slowly, not wanting to disturb the scene ―who funnily looked something holy and mysterious like those idiots from church loves to represent in their drawings― but they must leave. 

 

Taekwoon turns around and hums. “Ok let’s leave Binnie” and to prove that their bond and own kind of love is still intact and nothing took damage he nuzzles gentle and comforting along Hongbins neck, latter instinctively tilting his head to give his maker more space to use. 

 

“Thank you Taekwoon.” He mumbles soft. “For what child?” The breath from his makers answer tickles against his skin. Taekwoon got so used to fake it for Hakyeon that he now has some trouble to stop it. Hongbin doesn’t mind. He likes it. “For not killing me after all, i think… not forgetting me, pushing me away... For your patience. For involving me and showing me… I feel like a really misbehaving brat acting all the way i did.” He shivers thinking back and the not so happy memories flashing through his mind. “Lovely child i never thought about killing you or letting you fall into my memories. You’re my blood. I could never let you fade into the void.” A soft voice hugging him instead of arms that can’t be used due the fact they carry a newborn, forgiving him. 

 

Hongbin really feels a mountain moving from his cold dead heart and he has trouble to hold back his bloody tears. He really became a sentimental wreck.

 

“Now come on. Let’s go back home, real home. Finally.” Taekwoon moves on, still carrying a sleeping Hakyeon in his arms, nodding towards the church side door. Hongbin nods, opening the small wooden door silently and slips through. After not even a second Taekwoon gets the telepathic ok to follow and with that three children vanishing under the coat of her mother, the night.

 

Heading home.

  


―――――――――

 

Taekwoon came to the conclusion he never saw true beauty before after witnessing Hakyeons vampire self. The newborn looks eternal. The honey yellow eyes glistening like two burning comets in contrast to the darker skin and the pearl white fangs even a more beautiful contrast. Together with the dark chocolate brown hair the vampire looks ravishing.   
  
Hongbin always got told nothing is more beautiful than him. That he is the definition of beauty.   
Whoever told him, is wrong.

 

There is nothing more beautiful than his maker and his soulmate.

 

Silver and gold.

Moon and sun.

 

He was just a small star on the huge dark blue curtain of the night.  


  
Hakyeon looks even more beautiful in red.   
While Taekwoon only wears a red vest, Hakyeon makes a bloody red jacket his statement piece, he truly find himself loving the colour of vibrant red more and more with every new bite of blood.

 

The first drops of blood on Hakyeons fangs and lips looked so beautiful Taekwoon was so amazed for a few seconds he just could stare. 

 

It took three months for Hakyeon to recover completely from the turning and to get used to the body. Another two months more for him to gain control over his body.

 

Willpower.

He was almost as quick to regenerate than Hongbin.

 

What surprised the other two vampires the most was the fact he did not really crave for human blood from the beginning. First they thought it was strange and something was wrong, then ―after he did lots of research in the library again― Taekwoon came to the conclusion it may be a kind of power the newborn is about to develop. Taekwoon too noticed he craved less for human blood but he still craved for it.

His first bite to consume was not on a human anyway, but on Taekwoon. Thirsting for his maker and soulmate. Every human that followed was not killed not badly hurt. Hakyeon was gentle and loving and he mostly doesn’t even need to glamour his prey to get what he wants.

  


After some years that did not change and now Taekwoon was sure, it was kind of a power Hakyeon possesses. He could enjoy the human blood but did not crave for it which that it turned out he also need less to feed on for surviving. In the meantime another power seem to come to the surface.  

 

The manipulation of feelings.

Combined with his charismatic personality, a deadly combination.

 

A scary power if you aks Hongbin ―who let Hakyeon made a vow to never use it on him and Hakyeon told him that he has no intention in manipulating those he loves he prefers to trust and that statement made Hongbin choke on air he suddenly felt the need for― who sealed his bond with Hakyeon somewhere between the next years.

 

The bond with Hakyeon was scary because it felt so similar to his maker. Which seemed to be not uncommon due the fact both are soulbond, still it made Hongbin feel as if he has two makers and the fact he started to feel more than just friendship for Hakyeon made things even worse.

  


He went through a time of anxiety and doubts before Hakyeon snapped one night and pinned him down to kiss the soul ―Hongbin was not aware he still had as an undead― out of him. Assuring him that everything is ok and he can let himself fall.

 

Hongbins trip of fear only ended when his maker stepped in and told him everything is alright, getting him out of his anxiety and gave him the permission to love freely. (He was truly aware that Taekwoon did not care about who he felt in love with but it was Hakyeon and THAT was different. He did not know that both had long noticed his strange behaviour and had a long talk about this to the point they decided that they had no reason to not include him in their relationship. There was nothing what could get between them and they both loved Hongbin too.)

 

Took some time for Hongbin until he could accept their love freely without any angst feeling but when the time came, he happily joined them if he wanted and they let him his freedom he needed when the feelings became to much for him.

  


To Taekwoons and Hakyeons enjoyment, Hongbin instantly accepted that as Taekwoons soulmate  ―even if Hakyeon was younger than him and the newborn― Hakyeon was higher in rank than him, in their small family.   


 

―――――――――

  
Hakyeon really enjoyed his vampire life to the fullest and sometimes Taekwoon wonders but he does not complain at all. He loved the change he could witness, watching the shy and unconfident priest turn into a passionate, lustful sinner and Hakyeon, as it turned out, could also be really really sneaky. Using his new power and rank over Hongbin to dominate the younger in bed quickly, not even giving Hongbin a change instead using his power of generous love to wreck the young vampire. 

 

_Hongbin was not quick enough to escape so he founds himself cornered by his two other ...lovers ―it still felt so strange for him to address them like that and he would rather die than commit that he loves the sound of it. Both circling him like sharks do with her prey before they hunt it down and he sees the strike coming but he is to weak to fight it. So he just submits and let himself getting caged. Finding himself pressed against his almost naked maker ―Taekwoon got rid of his shirt, exposing his beautiful chest but he still wears his pants― and his mostly naked lover. Hakyeon only wears some black underwear at that point, were Hongbin thought it is a good idea to interrupt their little love session only ending up between them. That was not his intention when he knocked on the door to their room asking if they had a moment for him._

 

_He shivers under their touches and the picture Hakyeon gives him makes him flustered, if he would be human his cheeks would burn now, red as a tomato. “Awww Binnie you are so cute when you are like this.” Hakyeons fingers holding his jawline in a soft but dominant grip. “Like what?”  the young vampire tries to flee himself from the grip only ending up pressing himself stronger against his maker and that doesn’t make it better. “When you try to act all innocent.” The grip went stronger and Hakyeons face comes so dangerously near, their lips almost brushing. “But we know you aren’t innocent at all.” Hongbin can feel a tongue licking along his neck while he is trying not to get devoured by Hakyeons fire in his eyes. The burning suns who could set his soul and body on fire like nothing. His maker says nothing, Taekwoon does not need to add words to Hakyeons, instead he decides to stop licking and start sucking._   
_  
_Which sends Hongbin spiraling down into a void of lust, pleasure and passion.

 

_He does not remember when his pants got removed._

  


_Lost once his maker decided to restrict his movements and when he felt Hakyeons lips on his way to hard length he can’t hold back the sounds of pleasure he tried to bottled up so bad. Enjoying the wet hot heath when Hakyeon takes him in. When the tongue swirls around his length, playing a cruel game of pleasure. Letting himself falling against his makers chest, giving free access to his neck and Taekwoon happily accepts the offer. Fangs running along the dead skin that is so much alive at the same time. Like this they torture him for minutes._

 

_In the end he is only able to stand upright because his maker holds him tight._

_Knees buckling._

_Legs shaking._

_Body burning._

 

_Hakyeon decided to place gentle bites on his inner thighs at the same time his maker thought it is a wonderful idea to bite him for real._ _  
_ _Hongbin’s moan is a mix between painful and lustful and his head starts spinning when Hakyeon starts to take him in further and further and then he starts to suck._

 

_Actually Taekwoon started to suck too._   
_  
_He is lost, so lost.

_But he does not fear it anymore._

 

_He enjoys being lost as long as it is them._

 

_Doesn’t take any longer to make him scream out of pleasure._

 

  
_They tease him, play him, mess with him until later Taekwoon decides to enjoy the picture of Hongbin becoming a wreck under Hakyeon in bed. Letting the picture of sweating hot but pale skin, messy hair, swollen lips and so many love bites, burn into his head while watching Hakyeon fucking his first child into madness._   
_  
_Hearing him beg for Hakyeon and hearing him cry for his maker.

 

_Taekwoon makes sure his child has all his attention now._

  


―――――――――

  
Not a power per see but Taekwoon noticed how easy it was for Hakyeon to make everyone fall for him and his charismatic personality ―he also more than often uses to rile Taekwon up and making him jealous so he would fuck him hard later (and that he does not holding back anything anymore). Taekwoon doesn’t care and he likes the game too much to not go with the play― which he gladly uses from time to time for business deals. Hakyeon does not mind, not it is the opposite to be exact. 

 

He loves the game of power.

 

Sinning. 

In every way.

  
Giving everything to his new god -Taekwoon.

Praying to the only thing he believes in now -Love.

 

Really, enjoying his new live to his fullest.

 

He is a Sinner.

  


―――――――――

 

“What are you thinking about?” Taekwoon whispers into his right ear, fully aware of the fact his lover is not asleep at all. Hakyeon snuggles deeper into Taekwoons embrace, pressing his back stronger against the broad chest. A sweet hum is the only response from his lover he gets. “Talk to me love.” He nuzzles into the dark brown hair that reminds him of dark wood from old forest trees. “You… Us…” Hakyeon speaks up but it is so quiet it could be a whisper. Now it is Taekwoon who hums, encouraging his love to go on.  
  
The silver light of the small moon that battles for his right place on the dark night sky, trying to fight the physics that force him to hide his light and beauty soon, inkes the bedroom in a mystical strange light through the small window.   
It seems as if everything has a silver touch on it, even the air in the room seems to be inked in silver.

 

The only vibrant contrast are four burning suns in the dark, glowing and burning in love.

 

Taekwoon had his lover gently turned around to face him, holding his head gentle between his palms as he kisses those sinful lips and he does not let go until Hakyeon starts to caress softly over Taekwoons arms. Letting his lover know to release him.

 

“I love you.”  
  
Those three words coming from Taekwoon still seem to be like a dream to him, a dream he never wants to wake up, a dream he wished he could have dreamed earlier.   
  
“You think too much Love.” Again, a sweet and innocent kiss that it could be placed by an angel.

  


_Isn’t he his angel?_ Hakyeon thinks while letting himself getting lost in the fire he stares into. _His fallen angel._ This time it is Hakyeons turn when he softly caress the pale lips of his lover with his own. “I’m sorry, i know.” Arms are holding him closer. “Stop doubting, stop questioning.” Taekwoon murmurs placing a kiss on Hakyeons forehead now. “I just… it is hard. I still fear…” Hakyeon stops talking, feeling soft lips on his neck now. Kisses light as feathers placed along, following the line of his shoulder.

  


A hour foreplay later Taekwoon slowly thrusts into Hakyeon. Both sensitive, both drunk in pleasure, both filled with lust and love, giving in to their desires but controlling them, not be controlled. 

  
  


Four suns burning as strong as a dying star if exploding, slicing through the silver curtain of light, filled with so much love the moon goddess seems to be embarrassed watching this time, hiding quickly behind some clouds  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What a hellride.  
> Seriously i will update when i can and when a chapter is finished.
> 
> The whole story is a giant puzzle i need to stick together and i just write and write and write and...  
> Anyway you get it i guess XD
> 
> Please have patience here because the story also drains me and my writing skills a lot.  
> English isn't my native language and i do make typos and gramma and ... yeah i can never write this like a native speaker, Sorry T.T


End file.
